


Days with Thee - Traducción al español

by ChaoticNeutralChocolate



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Christmas, Dancing, Drinking, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), snake form
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 16,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticNeutralChocolate/pseuds/ChaoticNeutralChocolate
Summary: Original Summary:I sawthisand thought I’d give it a spin that fits one particular demon and his angel. – After the averted Apocalypse, every day is a day to be treasured.Sumario traducido:He vistoestoy he pensado que podría encajar con cierto demonio y su ángel. - Después de evitar el Apocalipsis, todos los días deben ser aprovechados.





	1. Un Selfie Juntos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Days with Thee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666916) by [PeachGO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachGO3/pseuds/PeachGO3). 



> Notas originales:  
> Post-Armageddon't. Some prompts on the list may not seem like it, but I will keep everything on here rated G and fluffy to count down the series’ release. Enjoy ♡
> 
> Notas traducidas:  
> Después del casi armagedón. Algunas ideas de la lista puede que no lo parezcan, pero voy a mantener todo con la categoría G y feliz mientras cuento los días hasta el estreno de la serie. Disfrutad ♡
> 
> Notas del traductor:  
> ¡Buenas! Esta es mi primera traducción de una obra de AO3 y espero estar a la altura. Antes de nada y, sintiéndolo mucho por mis compañeros al otro lado del charco, quiero avisar que esta traducción es al español de España, así que es posible que a algunos os resulte extraña alguna expresión. Además, también he adaptado el estilo, con guiones en los diálogos en lugar de comillas.
> 
> Por otro lado, quiero que sepáis que esta obra es de lo más mono que he leído en mucho tiempo y deberíais darle una oportunidad.
> 
> Muchas gracias a PeachGO3 por darme permiso para traducir esta maravilla. Si os gusta lo que leéis a partir de ahora, no olvidéis dejar kudos en la obra original también.
> 
> Edición original:  
> I un-tagged the TV series in the Fandom category, as I wrote this before the adaptation was released and thus used my book characterisations for them. I'm very happy we've got so much new GO content on AO3, but the charaterisations in both canons are very different. So I figured people should be able to filter fics with their preferred versions of the characters :')
> 
> Edición traducida:  
> He eliminado la serie de televisión de las etiquetas, ya que escribí esto antes de que la adaptación se emitiera y usé mi interpretación del libro para escribir sobre ellos. Me hace muy feliz que haya tanto contenido nuevo sobre Buenos Presagios (Good Omens) en AO3, pero la caracterización de los personajes en ambos medios son muy diferentes. Así que he pensado que la gente debería ser capaz de filtrar las fics según sus versiones preferidas de los personajes :')
> 
> Edición del traductor:  
> Al igual que el autor original, he eliminado también la etiqueta de la serie de TV de la traducción.

Por desgracia para Azirafel, Crowley se había comprado finalmente un smartphone. Uno con pantalla táctil y una funda negra muy a la moda. Le pegaba, sin duda, pero los ruidos de los toquecitos y las ruidosas exclamaciones del demonio durante sus partidas online sacaban a Azirafel de su lado angelical de forma molesta e irritante.

Pero lo que más fascinaba a Crowley era la cámara frontal de veinte megapíxeles y la cámara interna de doce megapíxeles (sea lo que sea que  significara eso). Crowley le explico felizmente a Azirafel lo que era un _selfie_.

—Gracias. Ahora no tendré que morir en la ignorancia. Errm bueno, ya sabes. Gracias. —Azirafel sorbió su chocolate.

Crowley parecía irritado.

—¿Cómo es que nunca has visto a adolescentes sacarse fotos a sí mismos? Esto ocurre en, bueno, todas partes. Especialmente aquí, en Londres, con todos esos turistas y demás.

—No, no me había dado cuenta, —dijo Azirafel honradamente. De verdad que tiene la cabeza en las nubes, pensó Crowley y se acercó aún más.

—Bueno, ángel, la mejor forma de entender los _selfies_ —jugueteó con el móvil en sus manos— es experimentarlos personalmente.

Azirafel se estremeció.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Vamos a hacernos un selfie. —Crowley sonrió y, antes de que Azirafel pudiera protestar, el demonio se había colocado muy cerca de su cabeza y había alzado el móvil en su mano. Por un breve momento, Azirafel podía ver sus caras en la pantalla, entonces hubo un sonido de click y Crowley volvió a apartarse. Así que era eso, mmm.

—Mira. —El demonio sonrió y puso el móvil en frente de la cara de Azirafel—. Tu sonrisa parece tan incómoda como siempre, pero creo que mi aspecto lo compensa.

Azirafel no dijo nada mientras bebía de su chocolate, despreocupado por el tema. El ángulo de la foto era raro y la luz no le sentaba especialmente bien a su cara.

—Oh, mira, queda genial en blanco y negro —dijo Crowley y volvió a colocar el teléfono justo frente a la cara del ángel.

Cuando el ángel alzó la mirada, realmente encontró la versión en blanco y negro bastante favorecedora.

—Mi piel parece tan luminosa —dijo maravillado.

—Eso es sólo el filtro —dijo Crowley.

—Oh —musitó Azirafel.

—Los filtros hacen que todo parezca mejor.

—Pero entonces no es un recuerdo real —dijo Azirafel entristecido.

—¿Y a quién le importa eso? La gente de estos días no quiere memorias, quieren publicar fotos suyas en redes sociales para conseguir ‘me gustas’ y comentarios sobre lo guapos que salen y los tipos de dieta que están haciendo y el rimel que están usando y esas cosas.

Azirafel asintió, aunque sólo había entendido un pequeño porcentaje de lo que Crowley acababa de decir. El demonio pulsó fervientemente la pantalla y, eventualmente, dijo:

—Estas son divertidas.

Se colocó al lado de Azirafel nuevamente y, esta vez, el ángel se aseguró de ajustar su postura a tiempo y colocó sus manos sobre su regazo, esgrimiendo su mejor sonrisa. Pero cuando miró a su cara en la pantalla, había dos orejas perrunas sobre su cabeza y una nariz rosa dibujada sobre la suya propia.

—Oh —dijo divertido—, mira eso. Me ha convertido en un perro.

—A mí también —dijo Crowley y sonrió con picardía.

—Las tuyas son negras —recalcó Azirafel y sonrió también.

Ahora se encontraba de buen humor, así que accedió cuando Crowley le pidió que sacara la lengua. Se rieron ante el resultado (bueno, Crowley se rió principalmente del deleite infantil de Azirafel, en lugar del propio filtro, porque de verdad, parecía bastante bobo).

—¡Soy un perro! Esto es realmente divertido. —Sonrió Azirafel.

—¿A que sí? Mira, tengo muchos más…


	2. Compartiendo un Batido

El amor de Azirafel por los productos lácteos era algo que Crowley aún no había sido capaz de entender. Era increíble la cantidad de leche que uno podía consumir sin ponerse enfermo. Crowley se estremecía de pensarlo. El ángel tenía una debilidad particular por las bebidas lácteas, como el chocolate y los batidos, así que Crowley los traía de vez en cuando a la librería. Pero, como Azirafel prefería su chocolate casero más que cualquier otro, Crowley traía batidos más a menudo.

—Te das cuenta de que podrías simplemente, ya sabes…  _ hacer _ uno tú mismo, ¿verdad? —Crowley preguntaba a veces, pero el ángel insistía que los que vendían en McDonald’s eran incomparables. Incluso después de todo lo que ocurrió con Hambre. Crowley no se atrevía a crearlos con milagros, así que fue allí y le compró uno.

—’Nas noches, ángel. Te he traído un batido.

—Oh, gracias, querido. —La cara de Azirafel apareció tras una estantería.

—Los de vainilla estaban agotados, así que lo he traído de fresa —dijo Crowley mientras se acercaba al escritorio de Azirafel y colocaba el helado vaso de plástico en él. Azirafel se acercó.

—¿Se habían agotado los de vainilla? Sorprendente, considerando que es el sabor más popular. Bueno, quizá esa sea la razón por la que se ha agotado. De todas formas, me parece bien. Me gustan todos. ¡Gracias!

Los ojos de Crowley siguieron las manos del ángel y después sus labios mientras se cerraban alrededor de la pajita.

—¡Sabroso! —Sus ojos brillaban mientras ofrecía el vaso a Crowley—. Es realmente sabroso. Pruébalo.

—Ya lo he probado antes, ¿recuerdas? No me va mucho.

—Oh, pero ese era de vainilla. Deberías probar el de fresa, es refrescante y delicioso —dijo el ángel con una cara tan seria que Crowley tuvo que pensar en una estrategia diferente.

—Sin ánimo de ofender, pero sólo hay una pajita, así que…

—Oh —exclamó Azirafel e hizo aparecer una nueva sobresaliendo del vaso. Crowley suspiró y se acercó. Su estómago se removió cuando se dió cuenta de que Azirafel estaba observando cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Me estás poniendo nervioso. Dame eso —dijo y arrancó el vaso de las manos del ángel.

Azirafel, aún así, lo ojeó mientras daba un sorbo y Crowley, que estaba preparado para hacer una mueca de disgusto pero, de hecho, encontró un sabor bastante agradable. Era afrutado y, sin embargo, muy dulce. La cara de Azirafel se iluminó.

—¡Sí que te gusta!

Crowley fracasó en su intento de evitar que esa preciosa sonrisa afectara a su compostura.

—Sí, supongo que no es tan horrible —dijo.

Azirafel le había oído, pero fingió que no.

—Compremos dos la próxima vez, querido. —Se acercó aún más, sonriente, y cerró ambas manos alrededor del vaso (y de la mano de Crowley que lo sostenía). Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Crowley, casi cerrados por su propia sonrisa, y succionó por la pajita.

Mmmm, pensó Crowley y cerró los labios alrededor de la otra pajita. Alzó su otra mano hasta la cara de Azirafel y la colocó allí, provocándole una risita.

—Oh, querido —rió en voz baja y Crowley sonrió antes de apartarse. Sus rodillas temblando de tanta dulzura.


	3. Despertares Gruñones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota del traductor:  
> Sí, el título debería ser algo así como "pelo de recién levantado gruñón", pero todas las variedades que se me ocurrían eran excesivamente largas para un título, así que creo que la opción elegida es la mejor.

Azirafel bajó su taza.

—Buenos días, querido —saludó a su compañero. Crowley bostezó y se rascó la cabeza, pelo rojo oscuro huyendo en todas las direcciones. Sus gafas aún estaban sobre su cara, pero totalmente fuera de lugar. Azirafel rió disimuladamente. A Crowley le gustaba dormir. Acababa de dormir durante tres días seguidos.

—’Nas —murmulló el demonio mientras se sentaba (justo en ese instante apareció un vaso de agua en la mesa) con sus ojos medio cerrados y su boca curvada hacia abajo. Azirafel volvió a disimular una risita. Crowley no le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Sabes? —empezó. —La mayoría de la gente considera este look sexy. Increíble pelo post-coital, ya sabes. —Señaló vagamente alrededor de su cabeza.

Azirafel asintió como si hubiese entendido lo que ‘pelo post-coital’ significaba, pero seguía sin pensar que ese estilo desaliñado pegara con su rebelde demonio. Era mono, aún así, pensó. Se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando que sería aún más mono si aún tuviera su pelo largo y rizado, como en los viejos tiempos.

Crowley suspiró y se colocó las gafas. Se miraron mutuamente por un rato.

—Piensas que estoy horrendo —soltó el demonio de repente.

—No —replicó Azirafel. Le dolía oír que el demonio pensaba así.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? —se detuvo—. No sabía que mi opinión sobre tu aspecto te preocupaba. Deberías saber que encuentro tu forma humana bastante agradable de mirar, siempre lo he pensado.

Crowley no dijo nada. Se giró murmurando algo incoherente. Azirafel se aclaró la garganta. Él no dormía, pero sabía una o dos cosas acerca de cómo actuar ante gente recién levantada.

—Sé que es lo que necesitas ahora mismo, querido. Tómate un café. —Sonrió mientras hacía aparecer una bonita taza blanca al lado del vaso de agua de Crowley, complementada con una pequeña galleta a su lado.

—Es un café solo bien cargado, como a ti te gusta.

—Gracias. —Crowley tomó un trago, el sabor tan amargo como su humor. Perfecto.

—Está tan soleado fuera —comentó Azirafel mientras miraba por la ventana de la librería, -deberíamos salir afuera hoy, dar un paseo o lo que sea, lo que tú quieras. Has elegido un día perfecto para despertarte.

—Mmm.

—¿Qué te ha hecho levantarte, por cierto?

—Oh, ehh —comenzó a responder Crowley mientras masticaba. Aún le costaba hablar—. Yo, ehh, simplemente ocurrió, supongo. —La cara de Azirafel se entristeció.

—¿Ha sido por algo que he hecho?

—No —dijo Crowley irritado. Era difícil para él imaginar al ángel haciendo algo tan ruidoso que pudiera despertarlo. Él. —Estoy bien, sólo necesito… espabilarme. Podemos salir más tarde.

—Bien. Eso es maravilloso. —El ángel sonrió—. Pero me llevará un rato —le advirtió Crowley y se terminó la taza de café de un sorbo. Azirafel asintió y pensó en algo que pudiera ayudar a Crowley a espabilarse adecuadamente.

—¿Debería encender la radio, quizá?

—Oh, joder, no.

Azirafel se encogió.

—Lo siento. Oh, joder, por favor no —se corrigió Crowley. Rellenó de nuevo la taza y la vació entera de un sólo intento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas del traductor:  
> ¿A alguien se le ocurre una mejor traducción de "amazing sex-hair" que "increíble pelo post-coital"?  
> A mí no se me ha ocurrido.


	4. De Picnic

Tentar a Azirafel no era una tarea especialmente difícil. Durante los últimos miles de años, Crowley había perfeccionado la técnica, sabía que botones pulsar en esa adorable cabecita. Y no era como que el ángel tratara de resistirse en serio. Había veces en las que sus intentos funcionaban mejor que otros, usualmente cuando eran invitaciones para comer. En particular, comer en un parque o en alguna pradera. El gusto por los picnics de Azirafel era adorable, pensó Crowley, y disfrutaba de las horas que compartían bajo el cielo comiendo y bebiendo.

Pero sus ideas sobre cómo preparar un picnic eran radicalmente opuestas. A Azirafel le gustaba hacer las cosas a la antigua y necesitaba de varias horas para prepararse. 

—¿Qué prefieres, pues? ¿Debería hacer algunos bocadillos? Oh, y aún me quedan tomates, podríamos cogerlos también, si quieres.

Crowley resopló.

—Toma, tú puedes llevar esto —dijo Azirafel mientras descargaba un montón de cosas sobre los brazos del demonio.

—¿Una manta? —preguntó Crowley.

—Sí, he pensado que la azul era más bonita —dijo el ángel con su cabeza medio metida en la nevera—. ¿O deberíamos coger la roja?

—No me refería a eso —dijo Crowley mientras Azirafel colocaba algo de queso en su ridículamente adorable cesta.

—Hace casi treinta grados fuera, el césped está tan seco como un desierto. No necesitamos una manta.

—No quiero arriesgarme a estropearlo —dijo Azirafel mientras señalaba su  traje beis.

—¿Sabes? —dijo Crowley, reviviendo una de sus discusiones más antiguas—, podrías ponerte algo más casual.

—¿Quieres esperar aún más? No nos da tiempo a que me cambie —dijo Azirafel con cara de preocupación.

—¿Pero sí tenemos tiempo para preparar un montón de bocadillos uno a uno? —preguntó Crowley, sus ojos amarillos contemplando la vidriera. Azirafel se detuvo para mirarle con culpabilidad, pero Crowley retiró lo dicho. Discutir sólo los retrasaría aún más y, realmente, no quería pelearse con el ángel.

A Crowley le gustaba hacer aparecer las cosas de la nada,  _ hacerlas _ como los demonios y los ángeles las hacen. Con milagros. Azirafel prefería hacer las cosas como las hacían los humanos. Era agotador pero, al menos, podría ser increíblemente adorable. Además, las prioridades de Azirafel se hacían claras cuando maravillaba algo en lugar de prepararlo a la antigua.

Al anochecer, pudieron salir finalmente y acomodarse bajo un árbol en el parque de St James. Crowley se encargó de que nadie los molestara en un radio de diez metros. También se aseguró de traer un maravilloso vino blanco. Mientras se recostaban sobre la suave manta azul y saboreaban sus bebidas, disfrutando del aire cálido y algunos tète-de-moine, Azirafel se relajó más y más, hasta el punto de dejar su cabeza caer mientras reía, colocándola sobre el hombro de Crowley.

—Deberías quitarte la chaqueta, ángel, hace mucho calor —sugirió Crowley sonriente, y Azirafel le cedió su vaso para desvestirse. Crowley tomó otro trago. Azirafel le gustaba más cuando estaba relajado y no tan tieso. El ángel sonrió alegremente mientras una corriente de aire les enfriaba los rostros. Estaba tan mono en la semioscuridad.

—Este picnic espontáneo ha sido una gran idea —dijo entonces Azirafel, cogiendo una uva. Crowley miró a su alrededor, con su particular estilo.

—Mejor que estar atrapados en una librería sin aire acondicionado. Sin ánimo de ofender.

—Tienes razón.

Preparar el picnic lentamente lo hacía aún más especial, pensó. Estuvieron sentados hasta que las estrellas se alzaron y la temperatura bajó hasta el punto de que Crowley tuvo que resistir la tentación de arrimarse aún más al ángel.


	5. Cocinando Juntos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas originales:  
> "They should be baking angel food cake!" cries my ass as I type this.
> 
> Notas traducidas.  
> —¡Deberían estar haciendo pastel de ángel! —pienso mientras escribo esto.

—Todavía me quedan manzanas.

—¿Y?

—Y he pensado que podíamos hacer una rica tarta de manzana, si quieres. O galletas. También he comprado ingredientes para tus queridos macaroons de coco.

Crowley alzó la cabeza ante esas palabras. Azirafel le sonrió, lo conocía perfectamente. El demonio mataría por macaroons de coco (y únicamente por ellos).

Empezaron a cocinar, pero Crowley enseguida se dió cuenta de que  era una mala idea. Se había tenido que poner una redecilla para el pelo. Y Azirafel no aceptaba nada de magia en su cocina, absolutamente ninguna.

—Podríamos usar los huevos enteros si símplemente hiciéramos que se combinaran con el resto —dijo Crowley.

—No es así como funciona —dijo Azirafel intentando sonreír—. Separar las claras y las yemas es un auténtico arte. Déjame que me encargue de esto de aquí. —Se colocó entre ellos para limpiar el destrozo que había hecho Crowley con los huevos—. ¿Por qué no pelas las manzanas mientras tanto?

—Lo intentaré —se quejó Crowley, sabiendo que la iba a liar con eso también. Nunca había pelado una manzana antes. Las manzanas molaban más cuando símplemente les tenías que pegar un bocado. Te hacía parecer amenazador. Crowley sonrió socarronamente y posó con una manzana, pero la sonrisa de Azirafel parecía congelada—. Vamos, ángel. Diviértete.

—Claro que me estoy divirtiendo —le aseguró Azirafel.

—¿Pero no te hace gracia la Serpiente del Edén posando con una manzana?

La cara de Azirafel se relajó y Crowley rió complacido. —Eso es. Soy divertido.

—Lo eres. Con tu encantadora redecilla.

Crowley se detuvo por un momento, después colocó la manzana en la encimera y decidió remover la masa de las galletas. Azirafel le dejó. Pronto el ángel había terminado con los macaroons de coco y los colocó en la ventana para que se enfriaran. 

—Uff, qué olor —susurró Crowley inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás. Maravilloso.

—No te los comas antes de que se hayan enfriado—, Azirafel sonrió, pero Crowley ya tenía  uno entre sus dedos, enfriándolo con un soplido. Gimió mientras se lo comía, la oblea crujiendo deliciosamente en su lengua—. Oh, ángel. Haces los mejores macaroons del maldito universo.

—Oh, gracias, querido.

Crowley sonrió ampliamente mientras miraba a su ángel.

—¿Qué se te pasa por la cabeza? —preguntó Azirafel. Se acercó aún más y tiró de forma seductora del delantal de Crowley. Tenía ‘sal’ escrito en letras brillantes. Azirafel llevaba puesto el que decía ‘azúcar’. Los había cosido él mismo.

—¿Qué se pasa por  _ la tuya _ ? —preguntó Crowley de vuelta, con sus labios parcialmente abiertos, pero fueron interrumpidos por el pitido del horno.

Crowley decidió comer algo de la masa cruda de las galletas. Mientras los macaroons y la tarta se enfriaban, Azirafel cubrió la encimera con harina y preparó el rodillo. Cada vez que se daba la vuelta, Crowley robaba un poco de masa del bol.

—Esta cantidad debería llenar tres bandejas como mínimo. Oh, querido, vamos a tener galletas de sobra hasta Navidad —rió Azirafel mientras comprobada de nuevo el viejo libro de recetas. Crowley hizo un ruidito para demostrar que estaba de acuerdo, un sonido que hizo sospechar al ángel.

El resto de la tarde discurrió con Azirafel horneando galletas y Crowley robando masa o macaroons de coco (todo dependía de hacia donde estuviera mirando el ángel en ese momento).

—Crowley, no —dijo llegado un momento, con los guantes de cocina reposando en sus caderas—. Te pondrás enfermo. Y no podremos hacer tantas galletas.

—Es delicioso cuando lo recubres de chocolate derretido, de hecho —dijo Crowley mientras masticaba.

Azirafel parpadeó.

—¿Como fondue?

Crowley asintió, socarrón.

—Oh, sí. Pruébalo. —Dio un paso al lado para revelar la pequeña fuente de chocolate que había hecho aparecer y sumergió un poco de masa en ella.

—¿Desde cuándo está esto ahí? —preguntó Azirafel mientras dudaba de su propio sentido del olfato, pero Crowley ya le estaba ofreciendo un poco de masa recubierta de chocolate. La probo y, guau, realmente era maravillosa.

Crowley convenció a Azirafel de que ya tenían suficientes galletas y tarta, y empujó al deleitado ángel a sentarse en la silla, de forma que no pudiera darse cuenta de que Crowley ya se había comido la mitad de los macaroons de coco.


	6. Patinaje Sobre Hielo

Los inviernos fríos eran geniales, porque te permitían ponerte ropa calentita y realizar actividades divertidas, como acurrucarse con alguien en busca de calor y beber chocolate caliente sin importar la hora del día. Azirafel amaba los inviernos fríos con todo su corazón. En el pasado, le incitaban a ayudar a los pobres y ofrecerles refugio contra cualquier daño. Pero ahora una gran cantidad de humanos eran capaces de ayudarse entre ellos, al menos donde él vivía, así que el ángel necesitaba otro catalizador para su necesidad de hacer el bien.

Normalmente, ese catalizador solía ser Crowley.

Las mejillas del demonio estaban rojas a causa del tiempo tan frío, y su aliento se cristalizaba en el aire. Sus ojos amarillos se escondían tras sus gafas de sol, pero Azirafel seguía siendo capaz de ver su escepticismo mientras rodeaban el lago helado.

—No es seguro —dijo inexpresivo.

—Claro que es seguro. ¡Mira toda esa gente! Están pasándoselo en grande.

—No voy a hacerlo, Azirafel. —La sonrisa del ángel se perdió. Crowley usando su nombre completo significaba que estaba seriamente disgustado, y su siseo nervioso estaba de vuelta también. Azirafel tocó su brazo envuelto en cuero para reconfortar al demonio.

—Estás helado, ¿quieres mi bufanda?

—No —gimió lastimado Crowley.

Azirafel tomó aire y ajustó su postura. Se giró para entrar a la pista de hielo. Era un poco torpe y rígido al principio, pero pronto se adaptó a la sensación resbaladiza de los patines de hielo en sus pies. Eran muy monos con detalles blancos y pequeños lazos como cordones.

—Mira, —Azirafel sonrió y se giró con un suave movimiento— me están sosteniendo.

—Sólo porque pesas el doble que yo —puntualizó Crowley—, no significa que no me vaya a hacer daño.

Azirafel pretendió no haber oído la primera parte. Con cuidado, se deslizó otra vez más cerca del banco y extendió sus brazos. Crowley intentaba alcanzar sus manos pero Azirafel no se acercaba más.

—Sólo pon los pies sobre el hielo —animó al demonio,

Crowley maldijo entre dientes, pero pronto decidió que él valía más que esto. Inspiró y se empujó hacia delante, esperanzado en que el ángel lo cogería. En su lugar, cayeron uno sobre el otro.

Azirafel se rió.

—Bueno, ciertamente los primeros pasos son difíciles. —Dió un toque a la nariz de Crowley con suave guante de algodón y sonrió. —¿Ves? —dijo el ángel—. Nos hemos caído y no hay ni una grieta en la pista.

En ese instante, una pareja de niños pasaron a su lado, deseosos de patinar. Estaban tan entusiasmados que su velocidad hizo que la pareja angelical rotara sobre el hielo. De repente, Crowley se vió repleto de ambición y se lanzó hacia adelante (tan rápido como pudo, considerando que seguía abrazado a Azirafel). Pronto estaría girando sobre el hielo como un atleta Olímpico e incluso saltó e hizo alguna pirueta. Azirafel reconoció un Lutz y un giro de tobillos. Aplaudió alegremente a su acompañante.

Pero lo más divertido era, simplemente, patinar juntos lado a lado, lentamente, de la mano. Azirafel se sonrojó tanto cuando Crowley tomó su mano con tal naturalidad que tuvo que aflojarse la bufanda.


	7. Día de Bodas

Azirafel y Crowley estaban disfrutando de una comida en el Ritz cuando su charla habitual fue interrumpida por una fiesta nupcial que cruzaba la sala. Al frente del grupo iban las dos novias, riendo y sonrojadas en sus vestidos blancos.

—Oh, querido —dijo Azirafel—, ¡esa Preciosidad está encantadora! Un sueño hecho realidad.

—¿Perdona? —Crowley parecía irritado.

—El vestido de la novia de pelo corto. Preciosidad. Es una marca americana.

Los ojos de Crowley siguieron a los invitados hasta la siguiente sala. Se encogió de hombros.

—Oh, tienes razón. Está bien. —Azirafel, simplemente, tomó un trago de su vino.

Crowley alcanzó unos tomates y, de repente, se creó un incómodo silencio entre ellos.

—Parecían muy felices —dijo Azirafel eventualmente—. Espero que compartan un día inolvidable con sus seres queridos.

—Por favor —intercedió Crowley—, las bodas de hoy en día son sólo combustible para el capitalismo. Son tan exageradas y cuestan una maldita fortuna. Y entonces publicas tus fotos en las redes sociales para hacer creer a todo el mundo que tu vida es una perfecta película romántica.

—Bueno —dijo Azirafel, muy a la defensiva—, si las hace felices. Una boda merece un día perfecto.

—Eso te hacen creer, así tus parientes tienen algo que hacer y no les importa tanto gastarse el dinero. Pero, de verdad, no me importa nada, así que…

—¿Por qué eres así? —gruñó Azirafel, bajando su copa. Frunció el ceño. Crowley levantó las cejas.

—Lo siento, ángel. No sabía que te interesaban las bodas. O los romances idealizados.

Azirafel agitó las manos, nervioso.

—Simplemente es agradable ver a la gente feliz y enamorada, eso es todo. Es mi naturaleza.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, la mayoría de esa gente que ha pasado ahora mismo está, probablemente, más estresada que contenta —dijo Crowley, pero asegurándose de que su voz sonara suave. La tristeza de Azirafel asomaba en su cara, mientras miraba hacia el verde jardín tras las doradas ventanas del Ritz.

—Lo siento, soy demasiado cínico con estas cosas —se disculpó Crowley.

—Lo eres. Supongo que no puedes evitarlo, lo llevas en la sangre —suspiró Azirafel. —¿Se casan los demonios?

—No —dijo Crowley tras una pausa—. ¿Y los ángeles?

—Yo… n-no, creo que no —dijo Azirafel.

De nuevo, otro silencio inconfortable. Crowley no paraba de pensar en algo que pudiera animar al ángel. Pensó levemente acerca de ofrecer a Azirafel un tomate cherry con su tenedor, pero se resistió y, en su lugar, lanzó una pregunta:

—Entonces, ¿quieres casarte? —Satisfecho con su decisión, Crowley se recostó en la silla dorada, sonriente, dejando un brazo reposar sobre el respaldo.

El ángel le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Estaría bien hacerlo algún día. Hacer oficial el amor, asentarse.

Crowley frunció el ceño. Azirafel se había acomodado con él, ¿no?

—Me pregunto cual se propuso —dijo Azirafel ensoñado mientras miraba a la puerta por la que habían desaparecido los asistentes de la boda.

—Ah, cierto, eso se sigue haciendo —dijo Crowley.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno, a veces simplemente pasa, supongo. Cuando las dos partes están como ‘venga, vamos a casarnos’, y nadie tiene que arrodillarse ni todo ese sinsentido.

Azirafel volvió a perder la mirada a lo lejos, como si estuviera pensando en lo que acababa de oír. Entonces rió.

—Tienes razón. Llegar a un acuerdo conjunto _es_ mejor que empujar a uno de los dos contra la pared.

—Sep —rió Crowley—, a los de mi lado les parece muy divertido. ¿Se te ocurre algo más incómodo que rechazar una pedida de mano en público? ¿En una sala llena de gente? Es bastante retorcido si te paras a pensarlo.

—Lo que nos lleva a preguntarnos… —empezó Azirafel, pero paró a mitad de la frase. ¿No era una pedida más oficial y seria? Sacudió la cabeza y levantó su copa para brindar. Crowley levantó la suya también.

—Por nosotros —dijo el demonio.

Azirafel sonrió.

—Por nosotros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, juraría que no existe ninguna marca americana de vestidos de novia llamada Preciosidad, pero es la mejor adaptación que mi inútil cabeza ha sido capaz de ejecutar.


	8. Montando un Mueble de IKEA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas originales:  
> This one was fun!
> 
> Notas traducidas:  
> ¡Este ha sido divertido!

Crowley no dijo nada. Se había dado por vencido hacía un buen rato, y ahora se dedicaba a mirar a Azirafel pelearse con las instrucciones tal y como él había sufrido antes. Habían comprado un armario de IKEA porque Azirafel pensó que quedaría mono en el apartamento de Crowley. Tenía unos paneles blancos y un nombre sueco impronunciable.

—No puede ser tan difícil. La mayoría de los humanos montan estas cosas sin problemas— Azirafel frunció el ceño mientras levantaba las instrucciones para poder verlas mejor. Se arrodilló sobre la alfombra.

—Supongo que la mayoría de los humanos no reciben sus pedidos con piezas de menos —dijo Crowley balanceando su copa de vino.

—No faltan piezas —dijo Azirafel por encima del hombro—, seguro que hemos usado los tornillos equivocados antes. Mira, todavía nos quedan cuatro de los grandes.

Las cejas de Crowley se alzaron.

—Esos no son los grandes.

—Sí que lo son —dijo Azirafel.

—Todos parecen iguales. Esos tienen el mismo tamaño que los que dices que son ‘pequeños’.

Azirafel suspiró. Todavía no habían decidido si los muebles que vienen sin montar eran obra del Cielo o del Infierno. 

—Venga, ángel. Tómate un descanso —dijo Crowley haciendo aparecer otra copa. Mientras Azirafel bebiera, se encargaría de hacer aparecer nuevos tornillos. De tamaño estándar.

—Bueno, esto ha sido innecesario —dijo una vez el armario estaba, al fin, terminado.

—Mmm —dijo Azirafel. Quería estar de acuerdo pero, a la vez, no quería. Estuvieron hombro con hombro durante un rato, ojeando el nuevo compañero de piso, y pensando todavía a quién debían culpar por la existencia de tiendas de muebles como el gigante sueco. Azirafel creía que iba a sentir satisfacción una vez esa ‘cosa’ estuviera terminada, pero no sentía nada.

—Pero el viaje ha sido agradable, ¿verdad? —dijo, finalmente, Azirafel para animarse y se giró para mirar al demonio. —La tienda, me refiero. Como un club. Un poco más informal de lo habitual. Y tenían unas flores preciosas. Y la comida estaba bien. Kötbullar se llamaba, ¿no?

—Vale, para empezar —dijo Crowley señalando con el dedo a Azirafel— las plantas eran un maldito insulto— ojeó momentáneamente sus propias plantas—. Y, segundo, no creo que esas albóndigas fueran diferentes a las que puedes pillar en Linguini bajando la calle.

—Era por la salsa —dijo Azirafel pensativo.

—La salsa estaba buena —accedió Crowley, que se giró para volver a mirar al armario. Pasado un momento, vació su copa y cogió el teléfono. Estaba de humor para aterrorizar al servicio de atención al cliente de IKEA.


	9. Bajo un Paraguas

Ya hacía tiempo que Crowley se preguntaba qué pasaba con ese paraguas negro que Azirafel tenía en su cabaña. Lo atesoraba como Crowley había hecho con su termo. Un día lluvioso, mientras estaban sentados en el sofá comiendo sushi para llevar, el demonio volvió a pensar en el paraguas y, esta vez, le preguntó al ángel sobre él.

—Oh, ese paraguas. Es el del Fin de los Tiempos.

Las cejas de Crowley se alzaron y Azirafel sonrió, incómodo.

—¿Ese paraguas gigantesco? ¿El que nos protegió de esa maldita lluvia de peces?

El ángel asintió y se comió otro nigiri.

—Guau —dijo Crowley, y rió—. Me estoy poniendo sentimental. ¿Por qué lo conservas?

—¡No te rías de mí! —dijo Azirafel.

—¡No lo hago! Hablo en serio. —Crowley sonrió y colocó un brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá (estaba sentado en el brazo izquierdo). Azirafel restregó sus manos en los pantalones en un gesto nervioso.

—Ah, ya sabes, no es nada…

—Anda, ángel —lo provocó Crowley con su sonrisa más radiante. Azirafel accedió y, ajustando su postura, dijo:

—Me recuerda a cuando nos conocimos. ¿Te acuerdas? En el Jardín.

—Claro que me acuerdo —dijo Crowley y casi se encogió por la repentina suavidad de su voz.

—Cuando lloró por primera vez en la Tierra, te protegí con mi ala izquierda —recordó Azirafel. Se sonrojó. Oh, no, pensó Crowley. Tenía que hacer algo.

—¿Puedo comerme esos? —preguntó, señalando con sus palillos los makis que quedaban.

—Oh, estoy lleno —dijo Azirafel y Crowley introdujo en su boca todo los makis a la vez.

—Ángel, estaba pensando —dijo con la boca llena— que podríamos salir fuera. Dar un paseo por la costa.

—Está diluviando —puntualizó Azirafel.

—Tenemos el paraguas —dijo Crowley con toda la indiferencia posible y señaló a la parte trasera de la habitación. Azirafel se giró para mirarle a los ojos pero ambos acabaron mirando el suelo.

—Su-supongo que podemos hacerlo —dijo Azirafel y se levantó como una exhalación para coger el paraguas. Era pequeño cuando estaba plegado, pero gigante cuando lo necesitabas. Cuando, por ejemplo, llovían peces y querías proteger a tu amigo de ellos.

Salieron fuera y no sólo estaba lloviendo, había  _ tormenta _ , con un viento salvaje que estaba destrozando las macetas del portal.

—Demonios —masculló Crowley. Pero Azirafel estaba decidido a salir. Sujetó el paraguas mientras discurrían por las colinas calizas que formaban South Downs, lado a lado, manteniendo el paraguas vertical. La tormenta estaba atravesando sus ropas, llegando a la piel y el frío era intenso. Decidieron no avanzar más de diez metros y volvieron al interior rápidamente, empapados, con las mejillas enrojecidas.

Crowley maldijo entre dientes, pero ambos rieron.

—Supongo que cumple su función durante el Armagedón, pero no es capaz de hacer frente al clima de la campiña inglesa —bromeó Azirafel mientras los secaba con un movimiento de la mano. —Que idea tan romántica la tuya. Voy a hacernos alguna bebida caliente, querido.


	10. 1950

Azirafel nunca había entendido qué molestaba a Crowley tanto acerca de su forma de vestir, especialmente considerando que Azirafel nunca había dicho nada acerca del estilo de Crowley. Pero el demonio era insistente.

―Tu estilo se quedó atascado en los cincuenta ―le decía a menudo.

Eso no era completamente cierto y ambos lo sabían. Porque ambos estuvieron en la década de los cincuenta. Y el estilo de cada uno era muy diferente del que lucían ahora, según Azirafel, porque él seleccionaba y cogía aquello que encontrara agradable, mientras que Crowley siempre iba a la moda.

Se encontraron en un ‘fish and chips’ en Manchester, en 1951.

Azirafel enseguida reconoció el Bentley que estaba aparcado en la acera. Y al demonio en la chaqueta de cuero también, pero esperó y pensó con cuidado lo que iba a decir antes de hablar. Una vez anduvo hasta Crowley, le dijo, elocuentemente:

―Eh, disculpa…

Crowley se giró, con su pelo engominado y sus gafas oscuras y gruesas.

―¿Ángel? Guau, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Azirafel sonrió y apretó la bolsa de ‘fish and chips’ entre sus manos.

―Sí, sabía que eras tú. Se te ve bien.

―Bueno ―dijo Crowley, ofreciendo espacio a su lado entre los restos de un muro de ladrillos―, tristemente, yo no puedo decir lo mismo de ti. Estás más pálido de lo habitual.

―Oh ―dijo Azirafel y se sentó junto al demonio, con cuidado de dejar un espacio lo suficientemente amplio entre ellos―, supongo que reconstruir el país ha sido bastante agotador.

―La guerra es una mierda, ¿eh? ―dijo Crowley y se metió un puñado de patatas en la boca.

―Tú eres un demonio ―dijo Azirafel irritado (en aquellos tiempos, pese haberse conocido desde hace milenios, aún no eran tan cercanos como lo eran ahora. Hoy, Azirafel no hubiese dicho lo mismo).

―Ya te he dicho antes que no todos los demonios disfrutan con la guerra ―dijo Crowley, con un ligero siseo en la voz.

―Vale ―dijo Azirafel rápidamente. Comió un poquito.

 

―¿Por qué me recuerdas eso? ―preguntó Crowley.

―Recuerdo muchos de nuestros encuentros ―dijo Azirafel―, especialmente aquellos que fueron… ya sabes, vergonzosos por mi parte.

Crowley bajó su copa de vino.

―Yo también, pero sigo sin saber que tiene esto que ver contigo vistiendo de otra época.

―¡Yo vestía perfectamente en los cincuenta! ―protestó Azirafel―. Esperaba que, cuando te hablara sobre nuestro encuentro, te acordaras.

―Pues no ―dijo Crowley muy directo, mintiendo entre dientes―. E, incluso considerando que te vistieras ‘perfectamente’ entonces, tu armario de hoy en día sigue atascado en los años cincuenta. ―Azirafel se recolocó y dijo:

―Llevaba puesta una bonita camisa blanca y azul, mis elegantes anteojos victorianos y una lujosa pajarita, por si no te acuerdas.

― _Tú_ eres un lujoso pajarito ―se rió Crowley, y el ángel se sintió extrañamente ofendido por ello, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que el demonio probablemente quería hacerle un cumplido. Después de esa conversación, Crowley no volvió a hacer comentarios acerca de su vestimenta por un periodo de tiempo más largo del habitual. Azirafel aún no se había dado cuenta de que Crowley, a pesar de que dijera que su vestuario estaba pasado de moda, nunca cambiaría una pizca de cómo su querido ángel vestía porque, secretamente, le había cogido cariño.


	11. Una Foto Tonta en Snapchat

Por desgracia para Azirafel, Crowley había descubierto una nueva aplicación para su smartphone. Se llamaba ‘Snapchat’ y probablemente era la cosa más desquiciante con la que Azirafel jamás había tenido la mala fortuna de encontrarse, y eso que había vivido en este mundo por seis mil años. Pero también tenía esos filtros graciosos que podían alterar su apariencia. Azirafel se encontraba dividido. Crowley no.

―Vamos, probemos otra vez ―le animaba su compañero.

―¿Qué más tienes? Me gustaría probar con el perro otra vez.

―Pero ese ya lo hemos hecho muchas veces. Vamos a probar otro nuevo.

Azirafel suspiró mientras el demonio buscaba otro filtro.

―Mira, este te hace parecer muy mono ―dijo girando el móvil hacia Azirafel. El ángel miró a su propia cara, rodeada de pequeños corazoncitos rosas―. Te pega. ―Crowley sonrió y Azirafel no estaba muy seguro de a qué se refería con eso.

―Si sonríes ahora, parecerá que estás enamorado ―musitó Crowley se acercó, de forma que también podía mirar a la pantalla.

―Tú no sabes la cara que pongo cuando estoy enamorado ―dijo Azirafel medio ausente, y Crowley giró los ojos dentro de la cabeza.

―¿Y qué te parece el de la corona de flores? ―preguntó Azirafel, intentando mantener viva la conversación.

―Ja, te ha gustado la corona de flores. ―Crowley volvió a buscar entre los filtros intentando encontrarla. De camino, se encontró con un filtro con el que los ojos le hicieron chiribitas. Crowley rió y echó una foto.

Azirafel intentó con todas sus fuerzas comprender el disfrute del demonio con estas tonterías, pero no tuvo éxito.

―Mira, ángel ―dijo Crowley entonces, girando el móvil hacia Azirafel otra vez. Sobre su cabeza había un halo brillante y le habían aparecido un par de alas pequeñitas. Y su cara estaba extrañamente distorsionada.

―Parezco un niño ―gimoteó, pero Crowley estaba disfrutando.

―Estamos muy monos ―dijo, dándole énfasis a la última palabra.

Crowley se echó una foto pero, cuando la fueron a mirar, el halo y las alas habían desaparecido. En su lugar, Crowley tenía un par de cuernos rojos y un tridente.

―Vaya, eso es raro ―dijo.

―Lo es. A mí no me han puesto un arpa ―dijo Azirafel pensativo.

―Lo que sea ―dijo Crowley lanzando el móvil fuera de su vista―. Cambiemos ese tridente y el no-arpa por tenedores y música _de verdad_. Es hora de comer.


	12. Bailes de Salón

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas originales:  
> No ballroom, I’m cheating in this one :^)
> 
> Notas traducidas:  
> No hay salón, estoy haciendo trampa en esta :^)

Las lecciones de gavota que Azirafel había recibido en 1880 habían sido difíciles. Los ángeles no eran buenos bailarines. De hecho, ningún ángel aparte de Azirafel había bailado nunca. Pero la primera vez que vio gente bailando así en 1701, sintió el irrefrenable deseo de moverse así también. Tan elegante y, a la vez, tan vigoroso y diferente que el resto de estilos de bailes de salón. En perfecta armonía con el resto de bailarines, sin tener la necesidad de tocarles. Era fascinante. Y no era tan complicado bailar la gavota con Crowley.

Más de ciento ochenta años después, Azirafel se consiguió convencer de apuntarse a clases profesionales. Y también tenía ganas de aprender otros bailes de salón (los minuetos parecían divertidos y la música de Bach era exquisita) pero, por ahora, esto parecía suficiente. No volvería a bailar en mucho tiempo.

Hasta una tarde de otoño, donde Crowley estaba mirando ausente sobre el parque, ya rojo y dorado, donde las hojas de sus árboles se estaban cayendo.

Un músico estaba tocando un relajado vals en un gigantesco piano en la glorieta del parque. Las parejas bailaban lentamente mientras el Sol se ponía, meciéndose mientras se rodeaban con los brazos. Era más un balanceo que un baile, a decir verdad, pero a Azirafel no le importaba mucho. Eran felices. La música era tan bonita que, él mismo, se puso tan sentimental que se acercó aún más a Crowley en el banco.

―Bonito, ¿verdad? ―dijo el demonio sin atreverse a mirarlo.

―Sí ―dijo Azirafel, sintiendo las emociones. Crowley había estado extrañamente callado esta tarde. No es que Azirafel no disfrutara del silencio compartido, simplemente le parecía peculiar. De alguna manera.

Oyeron a un ruiseñor cantar en algún árbol. Fue entonces cuando Azirafel se levantó y tomó las manos de Crowley.

―Ven. Vamos a bailar también.

Crowley tragó saliva.

―No creo que sssea muy buena idea ―su siseo nervioso estaba de vuelta en su voz y Azirafel se notó sonrojar.

―Puede que tengas razón ―dijo en voz baja y se volvió a sentar, esta vez más lejos de Crowley, con sus manos sobre las piernas. No dejaban de juguetear con la tela de sus pantalones.

La pieza había terminado y muchas de las parejas pararon para mirarse sonriendo y, después, se besaron. Crowley se removió. El pianista empezó a tocar otro vals. Era una pieza tranquila, pero más movida que la anterior. La gente se fue. Hacía más frío ahora que el Sol había bajado.

Sin palabras, Crowley cogió la mano de Azirafel y lo levantó con cuidado del banco, acercándolo a la glorieta, decorada con flores. Azirafel podía sentir su propio corazón latir y sus ojos parpadear, pero no era capaz de ver la cara de Crowley, porque el demonio lo había acercado tanto que la cabeza del ángel reposaba sobre su hombro.

Abrazados así, con manos entrelazadas y el firme brazo de Crowley en su espalda, se mecieron al ritmo de la melancólica música hasta que el ruiseñor voló a casa.


	13. Tranquilas Mañanas de Domingo

Azirafel se levantó temprano. No es que hubiese dormido sino que, por la noche, había estado sentado en enorme sillón blanco del piso de Crowley. Ahora que el Sol empezaba a salir, decidió que era un buen momento para empezar el día. Crowley estaba aún en su habitación. Él sí había dormido. Se había acostumbrado a ese hábito humano. En el salón, justo al lado de la mesa de comedor, estaba la inefablemente ambigua estatua que Crowley había encargado personalmente: ‘El Bien y el Mal luchando’. Azirafel tragaba saliva cada vez que la miraba.

Decidió despertar a Crowley y cruzó la habitación más allá de la estatua.

Llamó a la puerta y, para su sorpresa, recibió una respuesta.

―Pasa, ángel.

Azirafel entró. Crowley estaba despierto y leyendo el periódico. Sus piernas estabas desperdigadas en la cama y sus pies (¿calzados?) asomaban por la ventana abierta. Había tres ventanas enormes en la habitación y la cama tenía la altura perfecta para que el demonio pudiera colocar sus piernas sobre el alféizar.

―Buenos días, querido. No sabía que ya estabas despierto.

―Venías a despertarme, ¿eh? ―dijo Crowley, dejando el periódico a un lado.

―No necesariamente, diría yo. Tienes unas vistas preciosas desde aquí ―dijo Azirafel, acercándose más.

―Increíbles, lo sé, ¿verdad? ―afirmó Crowley, estirándose. No estaba despeinado y ya llevaba puestas sus botas de piel de serpiente pero, en lugar de su chaqueta, llevaba algo que recordaba vagamente a una bata negra de cuadros.

Decidieron desayunar en casa. Crowley puso un poco de jazz tranquilo, de ese de los domingos por la mañana, e hizo aparecer un desayuno gourmet. Azirafel tenía un particular cariño a los desayunos británicos, mientras que Crowley los prefería continentales, pero decidieron no discutir por eso.

Todo iba perfectamente, hasta que una tontería se escapó de la boca de Crowley:

―¿Te importa pasarme ese tarro, cielo?

Azirafel casi se ahoga con sus huevos revueltos y Crowley se retractó inmediatamente.

―Eeeh ―dijo ajustándose las gafas―. Me refiero, ugh, ¿me puedes pasar la mermelada, por favor? Bueno, da igual ―susurró, e hizo que el bote volara hasta su mano.

El ángel pasó un mal rato cada vez que miraba a Crowley durante el desayuno. Se había sonrojado violentamente, hasta el punto que Crowley deseaba cogerlo y meterlo en la nevera.

―No pasa nada, ¿sabes? ―se explicó mientras iban en el Bentley, y volvió a decir lo mismo cuando estuvieron el el parque de St James. Se lo volvió a asegurar a Azirafel otra vez cuando lo dejó en la librería.

Crowley podía llevar esto como un profesional. Estaba medio despierto y un poco zombi y, en serio, llamar al ángel ‘cielo’ tampoco era para tanto. Azirafel lo llamaba ‘querido’ continuamente. Sí, claro, la forma de hablar de los ángeles era diferente a la de los demonios pero, aún así, no era nada. Para los estándares humanos eran una pareja, después de todo.

Toda la tarde Crowley se dedicó a despotricar a sus plantas sobre cómo había llamado a su ángel ‘cielo’. A ellas no podía importarles menos. Ni a él. Pff.

Crowley se dejó caer en su cama y rió felizmente, como un niño, apenas medio despierto.


	14. Princesa y Caballero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas originales:  
> Give me Crowley in high heels, you cowards;;; Also I’m sticking with the radio show and the TV trailers for this one, I just like the idea of Crowley as a nanny.
> 
> Notas traducidad:  
> ¡Dadme un Crowley en taconazos, cobardes! ;;; Por cierto, me estoy ajustando al audiolibro y a los trailers de la serie para este capítulo, me gusta la idea de Crowley como niñera.

―Te verías genial con una diadema ―afirmó Azirafel sonriente.

―Guau ―era lo único que tenía que decir Crowley acerca de eso. Habían ido de compras a Mayfair y Azirafel había encontrado una tiara muy mona, con cristales de Swarovski y todo.

―¿Por qué “guau”? ¡Estabas maravilloso cuando estuvimos con los Dowlings.

―¿Quiénes?

―Cuando te hiciste pasar por la niñera de Warlock ―Azirafel respondió, claramente añorando el recuerdo.

―Oh ―dijo Crowley. Sí, esa no había sido una de sus peores actuaciones, pero tampoco una de sus mejores.

―El pintalabios te sentaba bien ―continuó Azirafel―, y admiraba tu forma de andar con tacones, aún lo hago. Oh, querido, qué maravilloso actor eres.

―Tampoco te passsess ―siseó Crowley, ajustando sus gafas y mirando en derredor. Estaba seguro de que, en tiendas como esta, te podían echar del local si los de seguridad te veían rarito. Pero, por otro lado, ambos llevaban puestos unos zapatos carísimos, así que quizá los dueños preferirían arriesgarse y mantener los posibles clientes.

―Sólo me imaginaba ―dijo Azirafel, más tranquilo ahora― que princesa más maravillosa podrías ser.

―¿Y tú eres el caballero de brillante armadura? ―preguntó Crowley. Echó un vistazo a unos anillos de diamantes que estaban en exposición. Tenían buena pinta.

―Disfruté siendo un caballero allá por los mil trescientos ―recordó Azirafel―. Aunque sé que tú no lo disfrutaste mucho.

―Pues no ―dijo Crowley―. El peor siglo de la historia.

―Pero fuiste un buen caballero ―dijo Azirafel para animar al demonio.

―Te lo agradezco ―dijo Crowley con sinceridad mientras hacía aparecer una tarjeta de crédito con la que pagar por la tiara―. Si crees que no fui un mal caballero, entonces tú eres la princesa. Espero que te la pongas, ángel.

―Oh ―se sonrojó Azirafel―. Si es lo que quieres…

―También puedo enseñarte a andar en tacones ―dijo Crowley mientras le sujetaba la puerta para salir. El ángel se irguió y sonrió. ¿Quién había dicho que los demonios no podían ser caballerosos?

―Oh, gracias, _caballero_.

―Después de usted, señorita ―bromeó Crowley, sonriendo ampliamente. Salieron de la tienda.

―Vamos, ángel, estoy de humor para unos tacones nuevos ―dijo Crowley mientras dejaba que el Sol brillara sobre ellos.

Azirafel estaba maravillado por lo que acababa de escuchar.

―Me gustaría probarme unos también.

―¿Quieres? Genial, entonces te enseñaré hoy.

―Estoy increíblemente en deuda con usted, Señor Crowley.

―Oh, deja de hablar así ―dijo Crowley ligeramente, mientras deslizaba un brazo alrededor de Azirafel. Mientras bajaban por la calle, soleada, dejó que los tacones de los zapatos que llevaba crecieran, haciendo que sus caderas se balancearan. Casi había olvidado lo mucho que le gustaba.

  


(Más tarde, Azirafel se compró un par de botines blancos. Con lacitos. No era capaz de andar con ellos. _Por ahora_ , pensó Crowley, cogiéndole de la mano.)


	15. Noche de Peli

La peli biográfica de Freddie Mercury no se había estrenado cuando fueron a verla. Crowley había estado esperando el momento durante meses y, misteriosamente, había dos entradas disponibles para ir al preestreno en Wembley. Era una cálida noche de octubre y Azirafel se había arreglado con su camisa de seda más elegante, la cual contaba con la máxima aprobación de Crowley. Toda clase de famosos estaban en el evento y los actores llevaban ropas dignas de una cena de gala.

―Oh, querido ―dijo Azirafel― están aquí.

Crowley se agarró a su brazo cuando Brian May y Roger Taylor recorrieron la alfombra roja. El demonio se quedó sin respiración. Sonrió débilmente cuando Roger saludó en su dirección. Habían pasado años.

La película fue emotiva, como era de esperar. Todo el público murmuraba con admiración y lloraron tanto de alegría como de dolor. Incluso Azirafel (que no tenía ninguna relación previa con Queen) buscó la mano de Crowley en las escenas de mayor emoción para Freddie Mercury, y Crowley la aceptó con alegría. Ver a un actor hacer playback para canciones de Freddie Mercury, especialmente cuando uno había asistido a sus conciertos, era un poco extraño, pero el delicioso cóctel y ver a Azirafel rebuscar un pañuelo para secar sus lágrimas fueron suficientes para convencer a Crowley de que la noche había valido la pena.

―Qué conmovedor ―lloró Azirafel cuando volvieron al piso de Crowley en mitad de la noche y pusieron ‘Somebody to love’ a todo volumen en sus nuevos altavoces. Crowley sostenía una botella de champán con la que cantaba al unísono mientras Azirafel se sonaba con su pañuelo de bolsillo.

― _ Can anyyybodyyy find meee… _

― _ Somebody to looove…!  _ ―cantaron juntos.

―Oh, ángel ―suspiró Crowley―, necesito algo gracioso ahora mismo.

―¿Monty Python? ―preguntó Azirafel, muy ebrio de tanto beber y llorar. Crowley asintió.

Vieron La Vida de Brian (por, más o menos, trigésimo sexta vez) y se rieron a carcajadas durante sus escenas favoritas. la de Crowley era Pijus Magnificus y a Azirafel le encantaban el final y la canción, por supuesto. Que él hubiese visto a los Monty Python era todo obra de Crowley, y el demonio se sentía particularmente orgulloso de ello.

Cuando habían vaciado otra botella de champán, Azirafel sugirió ver algo de Disney, así que Crowley puso Blancanieves. Mientras Crowley tarareaba las canciones, sintió como Azirafel se dormía poco a poco sobre su hombro. ¡El ángel durmiendo! Crowley sentía como le pesaban los párpados mientras permitía que el cansancio tirara de él sobre el sofá también, dejando caer la botella con un ruido metálico sobre el parqué. Soñó hasta el amanecer con un concierto de Queen que era interrumpido por el Frente Popular de Judea. Después en el Bentley, tras poner la mano sobre el muslo de Azirafel, tuvo que escribir ‘te amo angelus’ mil veces en los muros del Empire Pool. Azirafel lo liberó de su pesadilla con un beso.


	16. Intercambio de Ropa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas originales:  
> Wow that was fun!
> 
> Notas traducidas:  
> ¡Guau, este ha sido divertido!

―¿Sabes? ―dijo Azirafel de repente―, siempre me he preguntado cómo te sentaría el tartán.

Crowley casi se ahogó.

―Nunca lo sabremos, qué lástima.

―Sé que no te va mucho este estilo ―dijo Azirafel mientras bajaba su taza de chocolate a la par que Crowley levantaba las cejas.

―Es tu estilo ecléctico ―dijo―. El tartán, el beis y todo lo que parezca que se ha revolcado en lejía.

Azirafel hizo como que no había oído eso.

―No estoy sugiriéndolo porque sea  _ mi  _ estilo, sino porque lo encuentro elegante y cómodo. Aunque sé que tu vistes muy a la moda, Crowley, estoy bastante curioso por saber cómo te quedaría.

―Bueno ―dijo el demonio―, si estás tan interesado, podrías vestir como yo a cambio.

―Oh ―dijo Azirafel, incómodo. Crowley sonrió.

―¿Trato?

―Trato ―respondió Azirafel entre dientes.

―Valep ―dijo Crowley y saltó desde el respaldo de la silla, abriendo los brazos―. Adelante ―dijo.

Una sonrisa radiante creció en la cara de Azirafel, que dejó de lado su chocolate.

―Entonces, ¿me vas a dejar que te vista? ¿Como a un maniquí?

―Mientras no me  _ dessss _ vistas ―siseó Crowley.

―Trato hecho. Sí, sí, sí. ―Sonrió Azirafel aplaudiendo―. Quitemos esa mesa de en medio. ―Y la mesa desapareció, dejando espacio para los dos. Azirafel se llevó una mano a la barbilla―. ¿De qué es esa camisa tuya, por cierto? ―dijo.

―Es de raso ―dijo Crowley― pero Azirafel la convirtió en una camisa blanca de algodón con un cuello de verdad.

―Mejor ―dijo ojeando al desgarbado demonio―. Intenta ponerte derecho ―sugirió el ángel y Crowley obedeció.

―¿Parezco un mariquita estirado ya?

―Eh,  _ yo _ soy el Mariquita del Sur ―dio Azirafel mientras le arreglaba las mangas blancas―. Y, aunque creo que el blanco te queda muy bien, un traje de tartán beis le daría el toque perfecto. ―Le puso a Crowley el traje mencionado, con un chaleco a juego y todo.

―Guau ―suspiró Crowley. Azirafel hizo el intento de no mirar a Crowley con excesiva intensidad (tenía una pinta fascinante) y se tocó el cuello de la camisa y los botones marrones del chaleco con nerviosismo. Crowley estaba tan cerca de su cara, qué bien―. ¿Qué te parecen unos zapatos Castillo de cuero?

―Creo que los míos de piel de serpiente están bien, ángel.

―No, estos pegan más con tu nuevo atuendo. Adorable. Los calcetines deberían ser de cachemira, creo, y tenemos que combinar el color con tu pajarita.

―No quiero una,  _ oh _ , ya estamos ―se quejó Crowley, que levantó las manos con resignación mientras sentía la garganta comprimida.

―El azul claro nunca pasa de moda ―dijo Azirafel, como si supiese algo de moda―. Estás muy bien, muy bien, de hecho…

El ángel dio un paso atrás para admirar su obra y Crowley pensó que esto era como un regalo de Navidad debía sentirse, si es que estos tenían consciencia. Los ojos de Azirafel recorrían su atuendo, pero se detuvieron en su cara, donde se quedaron, y el ángel sonrió y volvió a acercarse.

―Vamos a librarnos de esas gafas, ¿no crees? ―dijo con voz suave mientras alzaba las manos―. Hola querido ―dijo sonriente, haciendo parpadear los serpentinos ojos amarillos de Crowley. Ugh, el ángel estaba tan cerca de su cara.

―Holis ―respondió. Después los hizo girar y, antes de que el ángel se diera cuenta, estaba embutido en pantalones de cuero repegados y una camisa ancha, con un cuello en forma de uve excesivamente amplio―. Genial, me encanta ―puntualizó Crowley mientras ponía un pañuelo alrededor del cuello de Azirafel―. El negro te pega, ángel.

―¿Eso crees? ―preguntó el ángel, escéptico. Pero cuando Crowley hizo aparecer un espejo en la sala, se sorprendió ante su propio reflejo en completo negro. ¡Parecía un galán! Incluso su pelo era un poco más oscuro. ¡Qué… rebelde!

―¡Jaja!

―Por favor, no vuelvas a hacer ese sonido nunca más ―suplicó Crowley, aunque estaba sonriendo mientras lo decía. Echó las manos a la espalda y observó a Azirafel probar poses ridículas―. Debería haber sabido que había un rebelde en tu interior ―dijo poniendo su mejor imitación de Azirafel.

―¡Adelante, alégrame el día! ¡Jaja!

―Yo no hablo así ―protestó Crowley.

―Bueno, ahora lo haces. Debería coger un… ¡un yo-yó o algo!

Crowley suspiró mientras se remangaba. No estaba tan mal. Y Azirafel estaba increíble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas originales:
> 
> Edit: Blue over here on tumblr did a little fan drawing of this chapter and I'm;; Thank you so much!!!  
> https://generally-a-lark.tumblr.com/post/185310301488
> 
> (Also, who the fuck would've thought we would actually get something like this in Ep6, including the banter about tartan I AM LIVING)
> 
> Notas traducidas:  
> Edito: Blue en Tumblr ha hecho un pequeño dibujo basado en este capítulo y estoy... ¡¡Muchas gracias!!  
> https://generally-a-lark.tumblr.com/post/185310301488
> 
> (Además, ¿quién coño iba a pensar que íbamos a llegar a algo como esto en el capítulo 6 -incluyendo la discusión sobre el tartán-? ¡Estoy LIVING!)


	17. El Primer Beso

El cuerpo de un ángel, caído o no, funciona diferente al de un humano. Crowley se enfrentaba a este hecho bastante a menudo, ya que trataba vivir como un hombre humano todo lo posible. Pero desde aquel domingo, el día después del evitado Apocalipsis, Crowley y Azirafel, se veían el uno al otro de forma diferente, algo que los humanos solían llamar amor. Pero Crowley aún temblaba cuando pensaba en esa palabra. Tenía un increíble cariño por Azirafel y sus manierismos y su tripa, se había asegurado de nunca decepcionar al ángel, y habían conseguido ser amigos por seis mil años. Y después llegó y se fue  el Fin de los Tiempos y ellos sobrevivieron, juntos.

Quizá,  _ quizá _ , podría llamarse “amor”.

Aquella noche en Berkeley Square era un recuerdo al que Crowley dejaba su mente regresar alegremente. Había sido por esto y por aquello, después de comer en el Ritz, después de un paseo por el parque, después de ver ponerse el Sol, que había intentado besar al ángel. Simplemente le parecía algo natural que hacer. Dejar de andar, girarse el uno hacia el otro. Acercarse. Tomarse las manos. Tirar el uno del otro, con delicadeza.

―¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? ―había preguntado Azirafel, con la cara completamente roja.

―No lo sé ― fue lo que respondió Crowley con sinceridad. La cara del ángel estaba tan cerca, sus labios tan tentadores que habría sido irracional no besarlos, así que Crowley hizo desaparecer sus gafas y se dejó caer.

Fue un beso cauteloso, delicado. Un par de labios reposando delicados encima de otro par. Crowley pudo oír el ligero suspiro de Azirafel y lo tomó como permiso para abrazar al ángel un poco más fuerte, con su cara sonrojada ferozmente. (Ridículo, pensó el demonio. Nunca había sido tan tímido besando a nadie.)

Azirafel tiró de su chaqueta y dejó reposar las manos sobre los hombros de Crowley, acercándose un poco más, antes de que se apartaran de nuevo. Los ojos del ángel brillaban preciosamente al son de la luz de las lámparas de gas. Crowley no oía el ruido de los coches o el cantar del ruiseñor, sólo tenía ojos para esta dulce y sonriente cara, que lo miraba de vuelta como si él, un pequeño e irrelevante demonio, representara el mundo para este ángel. Y no cualquier ángel, este era el Guardián de la Puerta del Este.

―Algo ha cambiado ―musitó Crowley, avergonzado por su siseo.

Azirafel negó con la cabeza.

―Quizá, querido. Pero yo no me siento para nada diferente.

Crowley titubeó.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó suavemente.

―Quizá sea el aire. ―Azirafel sonrió y le miró a los ojos. Y, mientras Crowley aún se encontraba desconcertado y paralizado, el ángel tiró de él para atraparlo en un segundo beso.

―¿En qué estás pensando? ―Crowley se sobresaltó―. Oh, lo siento ―se disculpó Azirafel. Miró a Crowley de reojo y dejó en la mesa la bandeja con el té.

―Me has sorprendido, eso es todo ―dijo Crowley colocándose las gafas.

―¿De verdad? Lo siento. Pero apenas estaba a un metro de ti. ―Azirafel rió y se sentó al lado de Crowley en el sofá.

―Tú estabas a un metro ―le respondió Crowley―, pero yo estaba mucho más lejos. En Londres. Berkeley Square. ―Se quitó las gafas para mirar a Azirafel directamente. Y, oh, valió la pena.

La cara del ángel se suavizó hasta límites que para Crowley eran insospechados.

―¿Te acuerdas, ángel?

―¿Cómo podría olvidarlo, querido? ―dijo Azirafel y comentó algo acerca de repetirlo, así que cerró el espacio entre ellos para alcanzar los labios de Crowley en un beso delicado. Crowley suspiró y movió sus manos sobre el jersey de algodón de Azirafel, donde las dejó descansar, en un sitio suave y cálido. Ambos sonrieron durante el beso. Los ángeles son seres de amor, después de todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas originales:  
> To anyone who's reading this: Thank you & have a lovely and sunny weekend ♡
> 
> Notas traducidas:  
> Para todos aquellos que estén leyendo esto: gracias y que tengáis un agradable y soleado fin de semana ♡


	18. Algo Triste

La tormenta rugía alrededor de la cabaña con toda su furia, pero Crowley y Azirafel estaban a salvo en el interior. Azirafel había encendido la chimenea y las llamas brillantes calentaban la sala de estar. El ángel estaba leyendo un libro (uno que ya se había leído mil veces, suponía Crowley) y no le prestaba atención a nada más.

Crowley sí. Miraba el fuego y sus llamas, parpadeó ante su luz brillante y se estremeció ante su calor tan familiar. Era demasiado pronto tras su desesperado hara-kiri montado en el Bentley llameante, tras la librería en llamas. Demasiado pronto.

Crowley bajó la vista y se dio cuenta de que su cara estaba mojada, las lágrimas fluían, y rezó porque el ángel no se diera cuenta, pero era demasiado tarde.

―Oh, no ―escuchó la suave voz de Azirafel―, ¿qué ocurre, Crowley?

―Nada ―dijo Crowley, pero su voz estaba rota. Escuchó a Azirafel levantarse de su antiquísima silla y después sintió su mano sobre su hombro, tratando relajarle. Crowley la sujetó.

Estuvieron quietos durante un tiempo, Crowley sollozando en un cojín y Azirafel de pie sobre él, arropándolo. Entonces, de pronto, Crowley inspiró y apagó el fuego con un movimiento suave de la mano. Azirafel se sentó a su lado.

―¿Qué ocurre, querido? Habla conmigo ―susurró mientras sostenía la mano de Crowley con la suya propia.

Se seguía oyendo el golpeteo de la lluvia, pero Crowley notó que su respiración se estaba estabilizando. Dijo:

―Ha sido el fuego. Me ha hecho recordar.

Azirafel escuchó, su jersey totalmente acolchado en contacto con el costado de Crowley. Él continuó:

―Me ha recordado a la librería. Ya sabes, ese sábado. Cuando creía que te había perdido ―añadió en voz baja, su voz apenas por encima de un suspiro triste.

―Oh, querido Crowley ―suspiró Azirafel. ¿Cómo debía reaccionar ante esto?

―Lo siento, estoy siendo estúpido. Es irónico como el fuego puede causar un trauma en un demonio, ¿o no? ―bromeo Crowley con amargura―. Ese día fue un desastre, el mayor desastre jamás visto, si me lo permites, pero… ese fuego fue lo peor ―sollozó, dejándolo todo salir. El tacto amable del ángel lo confortaba, así como la oscuridad de la habitación ahora que el fuego la había abandonado. Quizá este era el auténtico poder de un ángel, el confort incondicional que eran capaces de ofrecer, pensó Crowley. Qué agridulce.

―Quiero decir, más o menos sabía que no estabas muerto ―continuó Crowley―, pero el maldito mundo se estaba acabando, era La Guerra, la que acabaría con todas las demás, y vivir eso sin ti después de todos estos años… El Infierno venía a por mí, así que pensé, ¿y si el Cielo está yendo a por ti? ¿Y si ellos prendieron la librería y te llevaron con ellos? Yo…

Azirafel colocó otra mano encima de la de Crowley y lo hizo callar con delicadeza.

―Ya ha acabado, querido. Aquí estamos a salvo. No dejes que tu mente viaje al pasado. ―Se detuvo―. No tienes por qué sufrir más. ―Apretó las manos frías de Crowley.

―Tienes razón ―resopló Crowley―, y aún así…

―No hay nada malo en llorar ―dijo el ángel y dio un beso delicado sobre el pelo de Crowley.

Pasado un tiempo, cuando la lluvia se había calmado y el viento ululaba, ambos se levantaron en la oscuridad.

―Lo siento. Ahora hace frío, sin el fuego ―se disculpó Crowley, pero Azirafel tiró de él para acercarlo, envolviéndolo en un abrazo cálido.

―Hay otras formas de mantener el calor ―sonrió Azirafel mientras recorría la espalda del demonio y el demonio se arrimó al ángel, muy cerca, como si temiera que la tormenta pudiera despegarlos. Pero estaban a salvo.  _ Juntos _ .


	19. Jugando Juntos

Ese _smartphone_ era una plaga. Bueno, quizá eso era una exageración, considerando que él había sido un testigo de primera mano de las Plagas Bíblicas, pero vaya, sí que era capaz de hacer sentir incómodo a Azirafel.

Crowley sí que lo disfrutaba. Aparte de usarlo para fotos tontas, también usaba su móvil para jugar, y juzgando por los ruiditos que hacía mientras jugaba, Azirafel supuso que debía encontrarse entre los mejores jugadores. Había invitado a Azirafel a unirse en varias ocasiones, pero el ángel siempre declinaba la invitación con cortesía.

Pero como había ocurrido con las fotos, el demonio encontró una manera de tentar al ángel para jugar también.

―¿Qué estás haciendo, querido?

―Estoy dando de comer a mi Tamagotchi. No le he dado durante días.

―¡Oh, no! Debe estar hambriento ―dijo Azirafel preocupado, acercándose, pero luego preguntó―. ¿Tu qué?

Crowley sonrió con sorna.

―Mi Tamagotchi. Es una mascota virtual. ―Acarició la pequeña y colorida criatura de su teléfono.

―Oh ―dijo Azirafel.

―¡Quiere jugar al baloncesto después! Mira, ¿no es mono? ―dijo Crowley alegremente. Azirafel rió con disimulo ante el cariño celestial que el demonio profesaba por la pequeña criatura, pero Crowley pareció darse cuenta y ajustó su postura―. Es sólo un pequeño pasatiempo. Nada especial.

―¿Qué clase de animal es? ―preguntó Azirafel sentándose a su lado.

―No lo sé. No creo que sea un animal de verdad ―murmuró Crowley lanzando la pelota de baloncesto.

―Los lazos son monos ―comentó Azirafel y aplaudió cuando la criatura virtual acertó en la canasta.

―Tengo una ―dijo Crowley sonriente―, con una pajarita azul y horquillas de corazones rosas. ¿Quieres conocerla?

Azirafel se quedó callado por un momento, pero cuando Crowley le enseñó la pequeña criatura, no pudo resistirse.

―¡Es un conejo blanco ―señaló― con las orejas y el cuerpo peludo!

El corazón de Crowley se saltó un pulso cuando vio el brillo en los ojos del ángel.

―Toma ―dijo, dándole su teléfono.

Azirafel enseguida se enamoró del Tamagotchi conejo. Era una hembra, de hecho, y su nombre era Amorlichi (lo cual le pegaba a Azirafel, al que también le gustaban los lichis). Se divertía tanto jugando con el móvil de Crowley que el demonio hizo aparecer otras videoconsolas para jugar con ellas. No solo los gráficos estaban más definidos y con más variedad de colores, sino que ahora Azirafel podía vivir historias con los personajes y hornear pan y plantar flores, era maravilloso.

En medio de la noche, Crowley se asomó a la tienda para decir que ya se iba para su piso y Azirafel le respondió con un “buenas noches”, pero seguía jugando. Al día siguiente, sus ojos le picaban y le dolían los pulgares.

―¿Has estado jugando toda la noche? ―preguntó Crowley.

―Sí, ¡es que era tan divertido! ―exclamó Azirafel. Después, levantó la mirada―. ¿Podemos jugar juntos?

―Claro, podemos conectar nuestras cuentas y...

―Maravilloso, ¡hagámoslo!

La adicción de Azirafel no duró mucho, pero Crowley la disfrutó. Jugaron juntos, intercambiaron objetos y llevaron a sus Tamagotchis de paseo juntos.

―Es tan relajante ―murmuró Azirafel mientras se dejaba caer sobre el hombro de Crowley.

―Lo es, ¿verdad? ―respondió alegremente Crowley, descansando su cabeza sobre la del ángel. ¿Y si le enseñaba Doom después?


	20. Pocky Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas originales:  
> One of my favourites to write <3
> 
> Notas traducidas:  
> Uno de mis favoritos al escribir <3
> 
> Notas del traductor:  
> He decidido dejar el título original porque, sinceramente, no sé cómo se llama este juego por aquí. Por otro lado, estaba tentada de llamar a los palitos "Mikado" que es como yo los conozco, en lugar de "Pocky" pero, al final, he obtado por llamarlos palitos o palitos de chocolate según el momento para ahorrar confusiones respecto a las marcas que puedan existir en cada país para referirse a ellos.

―Eh, ángel.

―¿Mmm?

―Aquí.

Azirafel alzó la vista para ver que Crowley le sonreía con un palito de chocolate colgando de su boca. El demonio lo miraba como si lo estuviera intentado. Azirafel le asintió alentador y sonrió. Después, devolvió la vista a su libro una vez más.

―¡Argh!

―¿Qué ocurre?

El palito se rompió y Crowley salvó el trozo con chocolate antes de que llegase al suelo. Masticó y dijo:

―¡Se suponía que tenías que cogerlo!

―¿El chocolate? Oh, no, querido, ya lo habías tenido tú en la boca ―dijo Azirafel.

―Es como lo de la Dama y el Vagabundo ―explicó Crowley mientras se comía otro. Azirafel sonrió ante el recuerdo.

―Eso ya lo hemos hecho, con los espaguetis, ¿te acuerdas? ―dijo ensoñado en sus memorias.

―Lo sé. ―Crowley sonrió―. Pero esto es diferente. Es un juego.

Azirafel decidió escuchar al demonio y dejó el libro de lado (ya llevaban hablando más de un minuto, así que podía dejar de leer).

―¿Un juego de comer?

―Sí. Los dos jugadores se deben meter un palito de chocolate en la boca. Como acabo de hacer. Entre los dientes. Y después muerdes.

―Si los dos seguimos mordiendo, nos encontraremos en el medio ―dijo Azirafel pensativo y, por la sonrisa que extrajo de Crowley, supuso que sus deducciones iban por buen camino.

―Quiero decir, puedes parar antes ―dijo Crowley―, pero entonces perderías el juego.

―Ya veo ―dijo Azirafel. Desafío aceptado.

Se sentaron uno frente al otro y Crowley se colocó un palito de chocolate entre los dientes. Azirafel se inclinó hacia delante y lo imitó, muy cerca. Miró directamente a los ojos de Crowley (bueno, a través de las gafas) y sonrió con dulzura. El palito se rompió inmediatamente en el lado de Crowley. El demonio se sacudió e intentó colocarse en el sofá, mientras Azirafel se terminaba felizmente su trozo del palito y elevaba los brazos en un gesto triunfal.

―He ganado.

―No, yo… no essstaba preparado ―siseó Crowley.

―Eres un perdedor, eso es todo ―canturreó Azirafel y volvió a sumergirse en su libro, sorprendido por el dulce sabor del chocolate, pero Crowley insistió en otro intento. Esta vez, Azirafel notó que el demonio cerraba los ojos tras las gafas, así que cambió de estrategia. Después de que Crowley contase hasta tres, Azirafel empezó a suspirar alrededor del palito y después separó los labios para gemir con desesperación. Crowley se tambaleó y el pelito volvió a romperse por su lado.

Azirafel se rió.

―No estás siendo justo ―se quejó Crowley, completamente avergonzado y con las mejillas sonrosadas.

―Nunca dijiste que estaba contra las reglas el aprovechar las debilidades del rival ―dijo Azirafel sonriendo, inocentemente. El entrecejo de Crowley se arrugó.

―No es… una debilidad.

Azirafel masticó y lo invitó a una última ronda. Colocaron el palito de chocolate y, esta vez, Crowley se quedó paralizado como una estatua, sin moverse un centímetro. Azirafel reía mientras se abría camino hacia delante masticando, consciente de la respiración de Crowley en su cara según se acercaba.

Colocando su mano sobre la del demonio, Azirafel cerró los ojos y colocó sus labios con dulzura sobre los de Crowley. Era casto e inocente y Crowley apretó con cariño la mano del ángel antes de que se separaran.

―Es un empate ―dijo Azirafel, sonriendo.


	21. Discuten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas originales.  
> *Kind of. (I wrote a real fight before, but it was too painful tbh)
> 
> Notas traducidas:  
> *Más o menos (había escrito una pelea de verdad, pero era demasiado dura, la verdad).
> 
> Notas del traductor:  
> El primer capítulo en el que tengo la sensación de que me he inventado la mayor parte para poder hacer una adaptación medio fiel.

Llevaban bebiendo unas tres horas ya, se dio cuenta Azirafel. Porque eran las cinco en punto. Después ya eran casi cuatro horas.

―La cosa es… la cosa es…

―Delfines ―se rió Azirafel y bebió un poco más.

Crowley se estremeció.

―No ―dijo―, eso no era… lo que quería decir.

―¿Y qué era entonces? ¿Sabes alguna vez lo que quieres decir? ―preguntó Azirafel.

―Pues sí ―protestó Crowley desde el suelo.

―No, no lo sabes ―dijo entre risas Azirafel.

A Crowley realmente le dolió ese comentario, pero se tragó su respuesta.

―Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo ―murmuró el ángel a su copa―, tú me has hecho así.

―¿Insoportable?

―Sí.

―Me parece justo ―suspiró Crowley―. Tienes… tienes algo de razón, ángel.

―Vieja serpiente ―rió Azirafel, antes de vaciar su copa―. Oh, por cierto ―continuó―, ¿las serpientes nadan? Quiero decir, ¿pueden nadar?

―Yo no puedo ―dijo Crowley.

―Pero otras serpientes. ¿Pueden? ¿Si lo intentan? No tienen extremidades pero, ¿pueden nadar?

―Supongo que sí.

―Mmm.

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras Crowley se rellenaba su copa.

―Espera, Crowley, ¿no puedes nadar?

―¿Eh?

―Acabas de decir… que no puedes… ya sabes, nadar.

―Mmm. No me acuerdo si puedo o no.

―Deberías aprender a nadar, querido ―dijo Azirafel y miró hacia abajo a Crowley con ojos amenazantes.

―No me ape.

―Pero tienes que hacerlo.

Crowley reprimió una carcajada.

―No, ¿por qué debería? ―Tomó un trago y se cargó su camisa en el intento―. ¿Qué pasa contigo hoy, ángel? ¿Por qué dices… dices cosas como esa? Estás siendo inaguantable…

―No lo estoy siendo.

―Ya, lo que sea. ―Crowley decidió no discutir. No quería.

―Como dije antes, ese es mi yo cabrón. “Suficiente cabrón como para caerte bien”, ya sabes ―dijo Azirafel entre risas, pero sonaba un poco cansado―. Vamos a ponernos sobrios, querido.

Crowley hizo un ruido entre dientes que sonó como que estaba de acuerdo. En un segundo, el alcohol había dejado sus cuerpos y el demonio intentó levantarse sin el estilo que solía acompañarle. Acarició las mangas de su camisa para limpiarlas.

―Ángel ―dijo de repente y Azirafel se levantó―. Son las cinco de la tarde.

―Sí, querido. De hecho, más de las cinco.

Crowley se detuvo por un momento.

―¿Por qué nos emborrachamos de primeras?

Azirafel infló sus mofletes intentando pensar.

―Esa es una buena pregunta.

―Si ninguno se acuerda, no sería nada importante.

―Es posible ―suspiró Azirafel. Después elevó la mirada dudoso―. Crowley, querido, siento mucho lo que he dicho.

―Oh, no te disculpes, ángel. No ha sido nada. ―Crowley le sonrió a través de las gafas, a pesar de encontrarse agotado―. No tendría sentido guardarte resentimiento ―continuó cogiendo su chaqueta―, por lo de ser inmortales y eso. Además, tú me quieres.

Azirafel sonrió incómodo.

―Ah… sí, querido. Pero sigo pensando que deberías aprender a nadar.

―No hay necesidad de nadar cuando puedes andar sobre el agua, ángel ―dijo Crowley chasqueando la lengua―. Anda, vamos, llevémosles algo de cena a esos patos.


	22. Pelea en el Agua

En un día de verano particularmente caluroso, Crowley y Azirafel bajaron a la playa a refrescarse. Crowley disfrutaba flotando en el mar y Azirafel había construido algo parecido a una base secreta con sus tres sombrillas, ya que la luz del Sol no le hacía ningún bien a su piel pálida (se quemaba con facilidad).

Había silencio en la bahía, que estaba desierta, exceptuando el suave sonido de las olas. Crowley estaba haciendo el muerto en el océano, disfrutando del agua fría en su piel y del Sol sobre su cara. Se giró y llamó a Azirafel. El ángel levantó la vista de su libro y saludó con la mano y Crowley sonrió como un idiota y le devolvió el saludo.

―Ven ―dijo cuando volvió a la base―, vamos al agua juntos. Está buenísima.

―Me encantaría ―dijo Azirafel―, pero el Sol está ardiendo.

―Bueno, el calor se acumula debajo de esto ―dijo Crowley señalando a las sombrillas―. Fuera, en el agua, el aire es refrescante.

Azirafel suspiró y miró a Crowley a través de sus gafas increíblemente pasadas de moda.

―Puede que tengas razón. De acuerdo, iré contigo.

Crowley lo cogió de la mano y corrió al agua con él.

―¡No saltes! ―chilló Azirafel, pero era demasiado tarde, el agua ya los estaba envolviendo.

―Deberías haberte quitado esa camisa si no querías mojarla ―dijo Crowley sonriente cuando su cabeza volvió a resurgir del agua.

―Me protege la piel, serpiente traidora ―dijo Azirafel con un tono enojado. De repente, su cara se suavizó y Crowley se acercó a él a través del agua.

―No essstá mal, ¿verdad? ―siseó. Azirafel le dedicó una sonrisa misteriosa y, justo entonces, usó una mano para golpearlo con una pequeña ola.

Crowley escupió agua salada mientras el ángel se reía, complacido.

―Eso ha sido una declaración de guerra ―dijo Crowley, que respondió a Azirafel con una ola aún más grande. Para empezar, el ángel no era tan rápido, y el agua hacía que sus piernas se movieran a cámara lenta, así que recibió toda la carga que había lanzado el demonio. Crowley rió y su sonrisa se volvió aún más grande cuando Azirafel hizo aparecer milagrosamente una pistola de agua y empezó a dispararle chorros de agua fría. Con que al ángel le gustaba jugar sucio, ¿eh? Crowley elevó los brazos para invocar una esfera de agua gigante sobre la cabeza de Azirafel, aproximadamente del tamaño de un coche, y la dejó caer con una expresión de completa satisfacción. El ángel se sacudió y se restregó los ojos, pero se recuperó en seguida.

Jugaron un poco más hasta que ambos empezaron a pasar frío y decidieron volver a la base, donde Azirafel hizo que se acurrucaran juntos bajo una toalla gruesa, aún con arena entre los pies.

―Ha sido divertido ―dijo Azirafel pasado un rato y Crowley asintió.

―Creo que voy a tomar el Sol― dijo el demonio y Azirafel quiso unirse a él.

―Oh, pero, querido, déjame echarte algo de crema solar en tu espalda y hombros primero. Ya están rojos, deberías tener más cuidado con tu piel.

Crowley parpadeó.

―¿Quieres echarme crema?

Azirafel asintió convencido, con la crema ya en las manos, y Crowley no tardó en tumbarse sobre su estómago.

Cuando encendieron la radio más tarde, las noticias informaron sobre una tempestad sobre el Sur de Inglaterra y un posible peligro de tsunamis.

―Se han ido tan rápido como vinieron. Expertos aún se encuentran investigando las posibles causas de esas gigantes olas. No se vayan para poder escuchar una entrevista con nuestro hombre del tiempo.

Tanto Crowley como Azirafel estallaron en risas, aunque Crowley paró casi inmediatamente, los hombros aún le dolían de las quemaduras.

Azirafel lo acarició con cariño, pero no puedo evitar la tentación de decir:

―Ya se te caerá, como piel de serpiente.

―Cállate.


	23. Twister

De todos sus días en la Tierra, había algunos sobre los que Crowley y Azirafel habían decidido no mencionar nunca jamás (como esa vez en la que Crowley se encontró a Azirafel probándose una toga, por ejemplo). Otra cosa de la que decidieron no volver a hablar nunca más fue de su terrible intento de jugar al Twister, un juego del que probablemente el Infierno era responsable. Era un juego que te hacía sudar, sentir incómodo y estresado, especialmente para Azirafel, que tenía que enfrentarse al miedo constante de que sus pantalones se rompieran.

Por ello, decidieron hacer un acuerdo silencioso en el cual prometieron no volver a tocar este juego nunca jamás. Sin embargo, había producido todo tipo de bromas entre ellos. La frase “pie izquierdo, verde” había llegado a convertirse en toda clase de cosas. Empezó con un sencillo:

―Ángel, sofá.

Azirafel soltó una risita y se unió a Crowley, que estaba sentado encima del respaldo del sofá, dejándose reposar tanto sobre los cojines como sobre las piernas del demonio, con una taza de chocolate caliente entre las manos. Crowley siseaba alegremente.

―Demonio, cuello ―murmuró Azirafel girando la cabeza, de forma que Crowley pudiera agacharse y dejar un beso justo ahí.

Pronto, las órdenes se empezarían a volver más extravagantes.

―Demonio, cocina.

―¿Por qué?

―¡Demonio, cocina! Vamos ―rió Azirafel―, tengo tarta de ángel.

―Oh ―dijo Crowley―, en ese caso: ángel y demonio, porche.

Fuera, el juego continuó su curso.

―Tarta, boca ―dijo Crowley, y esperó a que Azirafel abriera la suya, pero el ángel se sonrojó.

―No, puedo comer por mí mismo, gracias.

―Tarta, boca. Brrr, aquí viene el avioncitooo…

―No soy un niño, Crowley.

―Venga ―rió Crowley, y Azirafel acabaría, por mucho que le pesara, abriendo la boca y dejando que Crowley le diera un poco de tarta.

  
  


―Ondas, cabeza ―dijo un día Azirafel, sin ningún contexto.

―¿Perdón?

―Ondas, cabeza ―repitió Azirafel y meneó los palillos chinos para señalar la cara del demonio.

―¿Ondas?

―Sí. Como esas que llevabas antes, en el principio.

―Oh, ¿esas? No eran muy cómodas.

―Ondas, cabeza.

―Estamos comiendo, ángel.

―Ondas, cabeza. Oh, no. ―El suspiro de Azirafel fue camuflado por rizos albinos cayendo sobre su cara. Crowley se rió.

―No especificaste sobre la cabeza de quien ―dijo.

Azirafel hizo desaparecer los largos bucles y se sacó un pelo de la boca.

―Qué desagradable.

―¿Ves? Nada cómodo.

―Sí, ya lo veo. Qué lástima.

―¿Te gustaba mi pelo ondulado?

―Sí, me gustaba ―dijo Azirafel antes de comerse otro nigiri. Para cambiar de tema, el demonio preguntó:

―¿Nosotros, Parque de St James?

Después de terminar con el sushi, caminaron hasta su banco habitual y se sentaron, dando de comer a los patos a la par que veían a la gente pasar. Quizá podría volver a dejarme el pelo largo algún día, pensó Crowley, mirando a su ángel de reojo mientras sonreía. “Demonio, Séptimo Cielo.”


	24. Algo NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas originales:  
> Inspired by this lmao: https://en-sam-malas.tumblr.com/post/184538492375
> 
> Notas traducidas:  
> Inspirado en: https://en-sam-malas.tumblr.com/post/184538492375
> 
> Notas del traductor:  
> Siento este par de días sin capítulos, estoy organizando unas vacaciones. ¡Espero poder publicar los que quedan antes de irme para no dejaros en vela una semana!

Las relaciones sexuales parecían increíblemente aburridas, al menos para Crowley. Le daban igual. Quizá es que no podía entenderlas porque era un demonio y su cuerpo funcionaba de forma distinta a como lo hacía el de un humano. Él no sentía la necesidad de practicar sexo, simplemente.

Sin embargo, su cuerpo sí que reaccionaba a ciertas cosas. Hasta la fecha, todas esas cosas habían surgido de Azirafel. Y eso  _ le molestaba _ . Le hacía flaquear y sentir increíblemente desconcertado. Y lo peor es que el ángel sólo le hacía esto porque  _ lo sabía _ . Azirafel sabía que a Crowley no le gustaba sentirse desconcertado y eso agradaba al ángel todas y cada una de las veces. Cabrón.

Pero el ángel no había planeado esto concienzudamente. Azirafel tenía aún menos idea respecto al sexo, la seducción y la diversión que él. Hoy, Crowley iba a pagarle con su misma moneda.

Fueron al Ritz y se sentaron uno frente al otro.

―Hoy estás espléndido ―apuntó Azirafel, pero lo dejó pasar. Después de una cantidad de alcohol nada despreciable, cuando ambos estaban contentillos, cansados y emocionales, Crowley dio el primer paso y se descalzó el pie izquierdo. Con cuidado, acarició la pierna de Azirafel con los dedos.

―¡Oh! ¿Qué e…? Ah, querido, sólo eres tú ―sonrió el ángel.

Crowley amplió su sonrisa mientras deslizaba el pie por dentro de la pernera. Esperaba encontrarse unos suaves calcetines de lana, como los que solía llevar Azirafel. Quería deslizarlos hacia abajo de forma seductora, para exponer la piel pálida que se escondía detrás, pero no tuvo éxito. No se movieron ni un ápice. Se detuvo.

―¿Qué calcetines llevas? ―exclamó irritado.

―¡Oh! ―dijo Azirafel, que enrolló los pantalones para enseñárselos a Crowley. El demonio no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

―¿Ligas?

―Sí, son tan útiles. Mantienen todo en su sitio.

El ángel sonrió inocentemente y tomó otro trago de vino. Crowley volvió a recostarse sobre su asiento. Maldita sea, era increíblemente sexy, sobre todo si las usaba su ángel. Su mente se reveló y su cerebro no fue capaz de detener su boca a tiempo.

―¿Llevas tirantes también?

―A veces sí.

―¿En qué ocasiones?

―No lo sé. No son tan cómodos si quieres que te sea sincero.

―Ya veo ―siseó Crowley y se relamió los labios. Azirafel se dio cuenta de sus intenciones, pero estaba muy borracho como para sentir vergüenza.

―¿Quieres que use tirantes, querido?

Crowley se sobresaltó―: Sí.

Azirafel no pudo evitar una risita.

―Bueno, mala suerte.

―Me encantaría verte envuelto en correas.

―Oh, para ya ―murmuró el ángel, sonriente y sonrojado. Rio y se movió hacia delante, instante en el que Crowley notó que su pie descalzo estaba siendo tentado por otro pie más delicado y agradable.

―¿Te gusta esto? ―ronroneó Azirafel en voz baja y grave, con ojos vidriosos directamente en los de Crowley, y Crowley dijo algo que se parecía a “mis plantas necesitan un riego”, deseando levantarse para respirar. Azirafel simplemente se rió inocentemente y se quedó dormido con la cabeza sobre la mesa.


	25. Bajo las Estrellas

Era una noche fría de diciembre y, casualmente, Michael Bublé cantaba sobre eso mismo a través de los altavoces de la calle. Gente con enormes bolsas de regalo y bufandas de colores recorrían las calles, a pesar de que aún quedaban un par de semanas hasta Nochebuena (la gente tiende a comprar regalos de última hora, se había fijado Azirafel).

A Azirafel le encantaba el Adviento. Era estresante, sí, pero también encantador. Todo era tan acogedor con las luces de Navidad, las galletas, las mantas de lana y los guantes de algodón. Se podía sentir la emoción, la paz y el amor en el aire, lo que generaba una combinación perfecta para la subsistencia de los ángeles.

Crowley tampoco era inmune, aunque nunca lo admitiría. Azirafel le estaba sonriendo con toda su alegría.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Crowley.

―Nada, querido. ¿Continuamos? ―sugirió Azirafel, entrelazando el brazo con el del demonio. Caminaron por Mayfair y miraron como los niños corrían con dulces entre ellos. Azirafel elevó la vista. La noche estaba despejada y las estrellas se esforzaban para evitar que la Luna llena les robara todo su brillo.

―Qué bonito ―murmuró Azirafel y apretó el brazo de Crowley un poco más fuerte mientras su respiración se cristalizaba frente a sus caras entre el aire frío. Sonrió y Crowley le devolvió la sonrisa.

Se sentaron en un banco y dejaron que el día pasara tranquilamente. Azirafel no podía evitar mirar al cielo constantemente, las estrellas estaban tan increíbles esa noche que era pecado no mirarlas.

―No hay nada entre nosotros y el universo ahora ―dijo en algún momento.

Crowley suspiró y Azirafel se giró para mirarle.

―¿No tienes frío? Sólo llevas este pañuelo, querido.

―Estoy bien ―le tranquilizó―. No necesito tantas capas como tú.

Azirafel parpadeó bajo el gorro y la bufanda que le envolvían la cabeza.

―Está bien, si tú lo dices…

Crowley se acercó un poco más y tomó la mano del ángel mientras escuchaban la música que les llegaba desde Upper Brook Street (Nat King Cole, para la alegría de Azirafel), entrelazando sus dedos enguantados y dejándose caer el uno hacia el otro. Miraron el cielo juntos e, incluso, vieron una estrella fugaz.

―¿Has pedido algún deseo? ―preguntó Azirafel en voz baja, con una sonrisa esperanzada.

―Sí ―respondió Crowley y Azirafel pudo notar como las estrellas les sonreían desde el cielo.

―Está empezando a hacer bastante frío ―dijo el ángel―. Deberíamos volver a casa y tomarnos un chocolate caliente con galletas.

―Bien por mí ―siseó Crowley y levantó al ángel del banco para darle una vuelta digna de un baile. Azirafel no pudo contener una auténtica risa de alegría al ver cómo la luz de las estrellas se reflejaba en los ojos amarillos del demonio. No, ni siquiera los ángeles caídos podían resistirse a las maravillas de esta época del año.

 

 _They call it the season of giving_ (Lo llaman la estación de compartir)   
_I'm here, I'm yours for the taking_ (Estoy aquí, soy tuyo para que me recojas)   
_They call it the season of giving_ (Lo llaman la estación de compartir) _  
_I'm here, I'm yours (Estoy aquí, soy tuyo)


	26. Jerséis Feos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas del traductor:  
> ¡Siento mucho la espera! Ya he vuelto de mis vacaciones, esto está terminado en menos de una semana :)

Crowley consideraba que la decoración navideña de su piso tenía estilo. Dorado, negro y blanco, moderno, no exagerado como en esas casas en las que parecía que sus residentes estaban colocados hasta las cejas. Con una copa de champán en la mano, Crowley bailó por el apartamento mientras Whitney Houston cantaba sobre decorar las paredes. (Las ramas de acebo por las que Crowley se había decantado eran verdiblancas).

Entonces escuchó un golpe en la puerta. Crowley vació su copa de un solo trago.

―Hola, ángel ―sonrió alegremente mientras abría la puerta.

―Hola, queridísimo. Feliz Navidad.

El corazón de Crowley dio un vuelco cuando Azirafel le sonrió así, con los ojos llenos de amor, con todo su cuerpo lleno de amor.

―Por todos los demonios ―musitó Crowley―, esta época sí que os gusta a los tuyos, ¿eh? Feliz Navidad para ti también.

―Gracias, querido ―dijo Azirafel, abrazando a Crowley en el marco de la puerta.

Se sentaron en la mesa del comedor. Azirafel exploró la habitación.

―¿No tienes un árbol?

―Lo tengo, allí ―dijo Crowley, señalando su televisor. Un pequeño árbol de Navidad se erguía al lado del monitor en una maceta, de color negro y decoración dorada.

―Oh ―dijo Azirafel.

―Ya sé que no te gusta ―admitió Crowley―, y es por eso que he encendido algunas velas para compensar.

―Oh, no, no. Es estiloso. Te pega.

―Gracias.

―Además, no es el árbol lo que cuenta, ¿no es así? ―empezó Azirafel y Crowley decidió tomar otro trago de champán para prepararse para lo que iba a venir―. Lo que cuenta es el amor y la solidaridad ―dijo Azirafel, mirando a Crowley con esos ojos otra vez, esos ojos que hacían parecer que iba a explotar de felicidad. Pero, de repente, miraron hacia abajo.

―¿Qué ocurre, ángel?

―En mi imaginación parecía una buena idea ―suspiró Azirafel, colocando su bolsa navideña sobre la mesa―. Es una moda de la juventud de estos días y pensé que te gustaría uno como regalo. Pero ahora, habiendo visto tu decoración navideña y sabiendo tu actitud sobre la Navidad…

―Ángel, ¿a qué te refieres? No pasa nada ―rió Crowley.

Se acercó y puso su mano sobre la de Azirafel, notando el calor que irradiaba. Normalmente le hubiese resultado incómodo pero… bueno, era la época, no podía evitarlo. Azirafel sonrió tímidamente.

―Sé que dijimos que nada de regalos, pero ya me conoces… En fin, aquí tienes. ―Le tendió a Crowley la bolsa y el demonio exclamó al mirar en su interior.

_Jerséis navideños feos._

―Puede que no sean de tu gusto ―dijo Azirafel en voz baja―, sé que tú no eres de estas cosas, no sé qué se me pasó por la cabeza.

―Ángel, déjalo ―lo cortó Crowley. Lanzó su chaqueta negra y se puso uno de los jerséis (el rojo con el estampado blanco)―. ¡Tiene alas cosidas en la espalda! ―exclamó―. ¡Y es tan suave!

Azirafel se desconcertó.

―¿Te gusta? ¿A… ti?

―¡Sí! ―Crowley no pudo evitar reír y sonreír a su ángel, haciendo sonrojar a Azirafel.

―Oh, qué maravilla. Pensé que no querrías uno. He estado varias semanas haciéndolos.

―¿Los has hecho _tú mismo_?

―Sí, la máquina de coser aún funciona ―dijo Azirafel con una sonrisa avergonzada. Crowley estaba punto de explotar de adoración por esta pequeña criatura.

―Ay, eres tan mono.

―Ahh, eh, no ha sido nada…

―¡Este es el mejor regalo de la historia! ―dijo Crowley, imaginando a Azirafel en el jersei azul, lo que hizo que Azirafel lo tuviera puesto inmediatamente.

―Oh ―dijo el ángel, mirándose la tripa.

Crowley se sorbió la nariz y dijo:

―Te quiero tantísimo, maldita sea…

―No blasfemes ―rió Azirafel, pero rápidamente Crowley estaba besándole la frente y levantándolo de la silla para bailar. Adorable. Una rama de acebo apareció sobre ellos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas originales:  
> Two Christmas themed ones in a row because I’m weak like that lmao  
> Whitney Houston’s Deck the Halls/Silent Night is 1 perfect Christmas song for Crowley in my opinion. Aziraphale would be more about the classics and Dean Martin and vintage hobbyhorses and cuddling up in the candlelit bookshop… Geez I’m having way too much fun with this :’)
> 
> Notas traducidas:  
> Dos capítulos navideños seguidos porque soy así de blandx lmao  
> Deck the Halls y Silent Nigh son canciones navideñas perfectas para Crowley, en mi opinión. Azirafel sería más de los clásicos y de Dean Martin y de caballitos de juguete y acurrucarse en la liberría iluminada con velas... Ay, me lo estoy pasando tan bien con esta historia :')


	27. Beso de Película

Azirafel suspiró satisfecho cuando bajó su tenedor. Le encantaba la tarta de ángel y se había comido la porción de Crowley también. Al demonio no le importaba.

―Deliciosa ―dijo el ángel, limpiándose la boca unos pequeños toquecitos de su servilleta.

―¿Quieres otro helado? ―preguntó Crowley, recolocándose en su asiento.

―No, estoy lleno ―suspiró Azirafel con una sonrisa triste―. Deberíamos volver a casa.

―¿La tuya o la mía? ―preguntó Crowley, sonriendo socarronamente mientras se abrochaba la chaqueta.

―De hecho ―dijo Azirafel, sintiéndose apurado―, aún tengo trabajo en la librería. ¿Podrías dejarme allí?

―Por supuesto ―dijo Crowley sin ocultar su decepción. Haría cualquier cosa. Esa noche en particular no había hecho nada más que intentar satisfacer a su ángel, pero no se había dado cuenta de ello hasta ahora.

Cuando salieron del restaurante se dieron cuenta de que la gente de la calle había sacado sus paraguas. Llovía. Normalmente, Crowley habría hecho parar la lluvia pero, esta vez, levantó su abrigo e indicó a Azirafel que se protegiera con él.

―Oh, querido ―rió Azirafel. Corrieron hacia el Bentley con pasos cortos pero ágiles, hasta que Crowley pudo abrir la puerta para su ángel. Cuando rodeó el coche, vaciló. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

En el coche escucharon un poco de Grieg (Crowley había encontrado otra cinta que aún no se había convertido en lo Mejores Éxitos de Queen).

―Oh ―dijo Azirafel durante el viaje―, recuerdo esta pieza. Våren. Es agradable. La música de Edvard es tan melancólica… ―Perdió la vista en la distancia, ensoñado, y Crowley tuvo que cuidarse de chocar contra algún edificio. Su ángel estaba tan radiante cuando se perdía en sus sueños que Crowley no podía evitar distraerse mirándolo.

El tiempo empeoró, estaba diluviando. Los limpiaparabrisas del Bentley estaban empezando a tener problemas con tal cantidad de agua. Había pocas luces encendidas en el Soho pero, cuando se estaban aproximando a la librería, las luces de su interior se encendieron; creando un resplandor anaranjado en la noche oscura.

Azirafel se giró para despedirse.

―Gracias, querido. Ha sido una noche encantadora ―sonrió.

―Ni lo menciones ―musitó Crowley, conteniendo un siseo. Saltó del coche, calándose hasta los huesos instantáneamente y se acercó a la puerta del copiloto.

―¿Cómo vas a llegar al otro lado de la calle? ―preguntó a la puerta del Bentley. Azirafel frunció el ceño.

―Puedo secarme luego, gracias.

Cuando salió del coche, intentó salir corriendo, pero Crowley lo sujetó de la mano. El ángel rió―: ¡No! ¡Me estoy empapando!

¡Qué maravillosa se sentía la lluvia! Crowley sonrió y atrapó a su ángel en un abrazo, girando lentamente bajo la incesante lluvia y sin preocuparse de si el ángel podía sentir su amor o no.

―Serpiente tonta ―suspiró Azirafel, al borde de las lágrimas, haciendo parar a Crowley que lo miró y se dejó llevar.

Se besaron bajo la lluvia. A medianoche, en el Soho, Crowley sujetando a su ángel, doblándose, mientras  _ Last Spring _ de Grieg llenaba el aire a su alrededor.

  
  


Crowley se incorporó de la cama. De la cama de Azirafel, en la librería.

―Joder ―murmuró. Cuando bajó las escaleras en espiral, el ángel todavía estaba allí, bebiendo chocolate. Le sonrió tan maravillado que el demonio tuvo que esquivar su mirada. ¿Se estaba riendo de él? Seguro que parecía que se había caído de la cama. Para ser precisos, se había caído.

―Buenos días, querido.

Crowley le devolvió el saludo con un bostezo. Nunca sería capaz de quitarse  _ esa imagen _ de la cabeza. Se preguntó si los ángeles soñaban también.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas originales:  
>  Which is why Crowley woke in Chapter 3 lol. This piece is perfect for a romantic kiss in the rain!
> 
> Notas traducidas:  
> Y esto es por lo que Crowley se despertó en el Capítulo 3, jaja. ¡Esta pieza es perfecta para un beso romántico para la lluvia!
> 
> Notas del traductor:  
> Mi corazón sabe que esto no fue sólo un sueño, antes o después seguro que ocurrió.


	28. Muerte

―Ángel ―comenzó Crowley―, ¿alguna vez te has parado a pensar en la muerte?

Azirafel no levantó la vista de su libro―: Sí, más de lo que debería, de hecho. Daba bastante miedo, su voz aún me atormenta.

―No el jinete ―dijo Crowley irritado, bebiéndose su té―, la mortalidad.

Su vista se perdió en la ventana, recorriendo el atardecer sobre el Mar del Norte. Gaviotas graznando. Y ahí estaban ellos, sentados en el salón de su cabaña rodeados de plantas y libros, como gente normal y no enemigos mortales. Viviendo una vida normal.

―¿Por qué preguntas eso, Crowley? ―preguntó Azirafel, a su vez. Había bajado su libro, lo que era señal de que estaba realmente interesado.

Crowley sacudió la cabeza. Sabía que su ángel no llevaba bien sus arrebatos repentinos de tonterías filosóficas y weltschmerz.

―La mortalidad, ángel, en plan… la gente muere.

―Lo hacen ―dijo Azirafel, con un tono inquisitivo en su voz.

―Bueno ―se retractó Crowley―, nosotros no. Eso es en lo que estaba pensando. Na’ de lo que preocuparse.

Intentó sonreír pero, por su puesto, no podía engañar a un ángel, no cuando era sobre sentimientos. Azirafel espiró.

―Sé a lo que te refieres.

―Por supuesto que lo sabes ―dijo Crowley con sinceridad, pero Azirafel simplemente sonrió con amargura.

―Sí, sé exáctamente lo que está pasando por tu cabeza ―él también miró a través de la ventana.

―Durante muchos, muchos años, quizá eones, me preguntaba cual era el gran misterio. La muerte. Ese gran monolito. El mayor misterio de la humanidad. ―Volvió a alzar la vista, avergonzado al titubear―. Y después miramos a la muerte a los ojos. No al, eh, jinete, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

―Lo sé.

Crowley rió y se sentó al lado de Azirafel en el brazo del sofá―: Estábamos enfrentándonos al propio Satán y yo tenía una palanca.

―Nos teníamos el uno al otro ―dijo Azirafel―. Te cogí de la mano. Y… debió ser en aquel momento que pensé… ―rió escéptico―. Me di cuenta de que eso era todo lo que tenía. Y que podía perderlo para siempre. ―Miró a Crowley, pero por un breve momento. En su lugar, ambos volvieron a mirar al exterior. El Sol se escondía tras un mar anaranjado.

―Por eso los humanos temen a la muerte, porque tienen miedo de perder a alguien por toda la eternidad. Bueno, durante el resto de sus vidas. Por supuesto, para saber esto uno debe darse cuenta primero de que tiene a alguien. Es una sensación extraña ―divagó Azirafel, pero Crowley se acercó y tomó la cabeza del ángel contra su pecho, para poder dejar un beso sobre su pelo claro.

La inmortalidad es un concepto extraño, pero si tienes a alguien inmortal a tu lado no está tan mal, pensó Crowley. Sea como fuere que lo pensara, estaba agradecido de haber conocido a Azirafel y sentía ese agradecimiento en cada fibra de su ser, por lo que Azirafel seguramente también era capaz de sentirlo. Sin embargo, como si su cuerpo necesitara decirlo en voz alta, Crowley admitió:

―Me alegro de que nos tengamos el uno al otro, ángel.


	29. Noche de Karaoke

Crowley había intentado tentar a Azirafel para ir a un karaoke antes, pero hoy era el primer día que el ángel había aceptado. Fueron en coche juntos hasta un local. No un bar karaoke, sino uno de estilo japonés, donde dispondrían de su propia sala privada para cantar. Era obligatorio consumir al menos una bebida, así que Crowley se pidió un _Sex on the Beach_ mientras que Azirafel se pedía una gaseosa. Hasta ahora, lo esperado.

―También podéis alquilar disfraces, si queréis ―ofreció el recepcionista y los ojos de Azirafel se iluminaron.

―Me gustaría la chaqueta de cuero de Elvis, por favor.

Crowley alzó las cejas.

―¿En serio? ¿Tú en una chupa de cuero?

―Oh, no es para mí, querido ―dijo Azirafel.

Unos minutos después ya estaban en su sala. Era pequeña y algo hortera, pero acogedora. Azirafel bebió algo de gaseosa a través de su pajita mientras Crowley miraba la lista de canciones, ahora con la chupa roja de cuero puesta.

—Deberías probar con Elvis —sugirió Azirafel mientras jugaba con la pajita. Crowley se ajustó las gafas. No, aún no estaba listo.

En su lugar, lo intentaron con Bowie. Sus canciones eran perfectas para la voz profunda de Crowley, aunque Azirafel tuvo algunos problemas.

—¿Querrías probar con Mika mejor? —bromeó Crowley, haciendo que Azirafel se irguiera y volviera a recordarle a Elvis. Crowley volvió a declinar su invitación.

Pero siguieron bebiendo más y más y llegó el punto de cantar Queen bebidos. Con Crowley pasando el brazo alrededor de Azirafel.

—¿Sabes? —dijo Azirafel—, nunca me había parado a prestar atención a la letra hasta ahora.

—Muy ingeniosos, ¿verdad? —dijo Crowley, que había perdido las gafas en algún lugar del sofá.

—La verdad es que me encanta _Somebody to love_ —continuó Azirafel, buscando entre la lista de canciones—, pero ahora me gustaría escuchar tu Elvis, querido.

—Si es necesario… —protestó Crowley. Nunca se le había ocurrido que a Azirafel le pudiera gustar su voz tanto como a él le gustaba la suya (voz de coro angelical de libro). Crowley accedió. No quería discutir, pero se aseguró de que sus gafas de Sol estuvieran de vuelta en su cara antes de empezar. Porque, por supuesto, se pondría emocional y perdería toda la clase.

Pero, llegado el momento, se dejó llevar por sus emociones. ¿Por qué no? Acabaron balanceándose, en un baile lento con sus frentes tocándose mientras Elvis cantaba la canción él mismo, así que Crowley podía concentrarse en esa sensación extraña en su pecho y en las manos cálidas del ángel sobre su espalda. Sentía que estaba en llamas, pero el dolor era confortable. Y así, bailaron.

 _Wise men say only fools rush in_ (Los sabios dicen que sólo los tontos se dejan llevar)  
_But I can't help falling in love with you_ (Pero no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti)  
_Shall I stay?_ (¿Debería quedarme?)  
_Would it be a sin_ (¿Sería un pecado- _  
_ If I can't help falling in love with you? (-si no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti?)

 _Like a river flows surely to the sea_ (Como un río inevitablemente fluye hacia el mar)  
_Darling, so it goes_ (Cariño, así es)  
_Some things are meant to be_ (Como algunas cosas están destinadas a ser)  
_Take my hand, take my whole life, too_ (Toma mi mano y mi vida entera también) _  
For I can't help falling in love with you_ (Porque no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti)


	30. Rey Serpiente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas originales:  
> I live for poikilothermic Crowley. Inspired by this cute comic: https://fjk-pic.tumblr.com/post/184690864316
> 
> Notas traducidas:  
> Vivo por un Crowley ectotérmico. Inspirado por este cómic tan mono: https://fjk-pic.tumblr.com/post/184690864316

Al principio, la idea le había parecido a Crowley tan razonable como siempre. No ideal, pero razonable. Su nivel de energía se había desplomado hasta el mínimo absoluto, le hacía sentir miserable e impotente. No sabía por qué, simplemente se sentía horrible durante semanas, y ni siquiera dormir parecía mejorar su condición. Y eso debilitaba a su ángel también. Azirafel se sentía con el deber de cuidar de Crowley, hacerle la cama y servirle té, pero nada ayudaba. Miró en todos sus libros acerca de demonios, pero no encontró ni una pista sobre algo que pudiese curar lo que estaba afectando a Crowley. Quizá, simplemente, estaba enfermo.

Crowley conocía una manera. No había tomado esa forma desde el Jardín del Edén, pero era su salida de emergencia: convertirse en una serpiente.

—Ectotermia —le dijo a Azirafel—. Simplemente méteme en la nevera unas pocas semanas y estaré mejor.

—¿Estás convencido acerca de eso? —preguntó Azirafel.

—Sí. No es lo ideal, pero ayudará.

A Crowley no le gustaba realmente su forma de serpiente. Le recordaba a aquellos tiempos tras su Caída y le hacía sentir primitivo. Y a Azirafel tampoco le gustaba, esa era la principal razón por la que Crowley se sentía incómodo. El ángel dudó sobre tocar la pequeña serpiente negra y roja para ponerla en la nevera, como Crowley le había dicho que tenía que hacer, pero la serpiente siseó en su dirección en tono amistoso y Azirafel se acercó a recogerla.

—¿Sabes, querido? Puede que ahora seas diferente —murmuró—, pero sería capaz de reconocer esos ojos en cualquier lugar. Te veo en siete semanas.

Y así, Crowley pasó cincuenta días en una nevera. Con unos fresquitos cinco grados. Al fin sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba y que sus párpados se cerraban. Bueno, no se ‘cerraban’, ya que era una serpiente, pero esa pequeña membrana los cubría mientras se quedaba dormido. Se relajó. De vez en cuando escuchó a Azirafel abrir la nevera para comprobar su estado, susurrando pequeñas palabras de afecto o riendo alegremente. Eso le ayudaba a relajarse tanto o más.

Aunque pudiera parecer extraño, durante el tiempo que permaneció en la nevera, Crowley empezó a aceptar esta forma como parte de sí mismo. Se estaba recuperando.

—Oh, querido, ¿cómo podemos traerte de vuelta? Vamos, Crowley, querido. Hazlo tal y como lo hiciste entonces.

Crowley lo intentó, pero nada funcionó. Estaba sobre la mesa, con la temperatura de la habitación algo más alta de lo habitual para que pudiera despertarse más fácilmente. Azirafel era tan considerado. Pero Crowley no conocía otra forma de volverse humano. Lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas y la magia hizo que la mesa flotara en el aire y que páginas de libros volaran de un lado a otro de la sala, pero no volvió en sí. Permaneció en forma de serpiente.

—Oh, querido —dijo Azirafel nuevamente y golpeó cariñosamente la cabecita de Crowley. El calor de su mano era tan agradable que Crowley se dejó llevar por él, su cuerpo respondiendo a cada pequeño movimiento que Azirafel hacía. El ángel lo cogió entre sus manos.

—Pero ahora te encuentras mejor, ¿verdad? —dijo en voz suave y grave—. Eso es lo único que importa ahora. Encontraremos una forma de convertirte de nuevo, por supuesto. Y si te sirve de consuelo, creo que estás bastante mono ahora mismo.

No había miedo en su voz, a pesar de que el ángel había sido el que estaba preocupado antes y Crowley sintió que podía empezar a llorar en cualquier momento. Su ángel estaba tan preocupado y esos gigantescos ojos grises, tan cerca de él, estaban cargados de tanto amor, el amor de un ángel, como lo estaban sus cálidas manos. Azirafel suspiró.

Lo quería tanto.

Crowley alzó su cabeza de serpiente y presionó con su boca la de Azirafel en lo que debía parecer un beso. El ángel dio un chillido y, con un  _ puff _ , Crowley estaba de vuelta flotando en frente de la cara de sorpresa de Azirafel. Dejó de flotar y cayó al suelo.

—¡Sí! —rió mientras se estiraba en el suelo—. ¡Estoy de vuelta, cielo! ¡Sienta bien!

Azirafel rió incómodo.

—Ven aquí, ángel.

—No, tú vienes aquí —dijo Azirafel, levantándolo con la mano. Sabía que no debía estar conforme con lo que acababa de ocurrir, sin embargo no podía evitar sonreír ante la visión de su querido demonio en buen estado.

—Bueno —dijo Azirafel mientras sacudía el polvo de las mangas de Crowley—, está bien tenerte de vuelta, amigo mío.

Crowley lo observó de cerca, con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

Azirafel suspiró. Nunca podría quitarse esa sensación de su mente, la sensación de un reptil, Crowley o no, presionando sus escamas contra sus labios.

—Es como ese cuento de hadas —explicó Crowley con un gruñido siseante cuando Azirafel iba a darse la vuelta—. El Rey Sapo. Lo conoces.

—Sí, lo sé. Y también sé que es la princesa la que decide besar al sapo, y no al revés.

Crowley intentó buscar su mirada, encantado como nunca.

—No importa, ha funcionado, ¿o no?

—Lo ha hecho —concedió Azirafel.

Crowley se sentía tan risueño y energético. Rió y tiró de Azirafel para volver a tenerle cerca y siseó a su barbilla—: Un beso de ángel. Me imaginé que podría funcionar y funcionó, ángel. (Mentira, simplemente quería besarle y lo hizo.)

—Vaya, qué afortunado, ¿no crees?

—Sssssí.

Pasado un minuto, sintió que Azirafel se relajaba y le escuchó suspirar. Crowley aflojó su abrazo y se separó, sonriendo. Azirafel se sonrió de vuelta y tocó su mejilla para sentir su piel suave en lugar de escalas.

—Vamos a limpiarte, querido.

La calidez estaba causando picores a Crowley, en exceso.

—Vale —siseó—, ¿y después a comer?

—Sí, me encantaría.

—Bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas originales:  
> A big thank you to everyone reading this! I’ve had a blast doing this challenge and I’m so glad you enjoyed it. My heart jumped everytime I saw new kudos or your thoughts in the comments.  
> Tomorrow is the day, I can’t believe it;; Thank you ♡
> 
> Notas traducidas:  
> ¡Un gracias enorme a todos los que han leído esto! Ha sido una pasada realizar este reto y me siento tan orgulloso/a de que lo hayáis disfrutado. Mi corazón bricaba cada vez que veía nuevos kudos o leía vuestros comentarios.  
> Mañana es el día, no me lo puedo creer. Gracias ♡
> 
> Notas de traductor:  
> ¡Pues esto es! Espero que hayáis disfrutado de esta traducción como yo disfruté de la obra original. Gracias a todos los que habéis dedicado un minuto de vuestras vidas para leer esto y, de nuevo, gracias a PeachGO3 por lanzarse con ese reto y escribir sobre hechos cotidianos de una forma tan bonita.


End file.
